Freaky Friday
by dori85
Summary: Irgendwo in Staffel 11: Dean und Sam kommen auf der Suche nach Amara nicht voran, als sie ein neuer Job in eine Provinzstadt führt - dort sind mehrere Leute eines Morgens im Körper eines anderen aufgewacht, und auch die Brüder verzweifeln auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Plötzlich wird der Fall unfreiwillig persönlich - als der Fluch sie erwischt ... Dies ist meine zweite SPN-Fan


**1\. Kapitel**

Agatha schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat in die kühle Nacht hinaus. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte sie die Lichtstrahlen, welche durch die hohen Fenster des Herrenhauses hinaus in die Dunkelheit fielen, verlassen und war in den Schatten nicht mehr zu sehen.

Das war auch gut so. Niemand sollte wissen, dass sie heute hier gewesen war, schon gar nicht Frederick. Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, war, unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Plan zu ziehen. Der Sinn der Sache war ja gerade, dass niemand auch nur einen Hauch Verdacht schöpfte.

Gut gelaunt ließ sie die ausgedehnten Parkanlagen des Anwesens hinter sich und folgte der kleinen Straße zurück in die Stadt, wo sich in den Außenbezirken ihre Wohnung befand. Niemand hielt sie zurück – selbst wenn sich zu dieser Zeit noch jemand draußen aufhalten sollte, so war sie doch immer noch eine alte Freundin der Familie und ihr Anblick ein gewohnter in Buckner Manor. Trotzdem, es wäre besser, wenn sie ungesehen die Stadtgrenze erreichen könnte, und daher atmete sie auch erleichtert auf, als sie die Tür zu ihrer kleinen, unauffälligen Hütte aufschloss, welche sich direkt hinter einer von Bäumen umstandenen Weide befand, von der noch ab und an ein zufriedenes Grunzen von den Schafen kam, die dort den Sommer über weideten. Nicht, dass die Wiese oder die Tiere ihr gehören würden – sie hatte nicht viel, erst recht keinen Besitz, und schlug sich mehr schlecht als recht durch das Leben. Sie nahm ab und zu ein paar Aufträge anderer Frauen aus der Stadt an – Stricken, Weben, Körbe flechten, es war zu wenig, um reich zu werden, aber genug, um sich einen wenngleich unbedeutenden Platz im Gemeinschaftsleben der Kleinstadt zu verschaffen.

Als sie die Kerzen in ihrem Wohnzimmer anzündete, lächelte sie. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ein paar Federn, die auf dem groben Holztisch lagen, der neben einem schäbigen Sessel und einer farblich nicht passenden Kommode das einzige Möbelstück in dem kargen Raum war. Die Tierknochen und verschiedenen Pulver, Kräuter und andere Naturmaterialien ignorierte sie vollkommen. Das war ein normaler Anblick in ihrer Wohnung – natürlich musste sie daran denken, sie nachher wieder ordentlich wegzuräumen, falls sie morgen Besuch bekommen sollte von einer der Frauen, die ihr neue Arbeit bringen würden. Von einem Besucher wusste sie ja ganz genau, dass sie ihn erwarten durfte. Sie lächelte in Vorfreude auf diesen Moment. Doch andere, ungebetene Gäste sollten ihre Utensilien lieber nicht sehen. Schließlich wusste sie ganz genau, was mit ihresgleichen geschah, wenn man erst einmal unter Verdacht stand.

Und Scheiterhaufen waren nicht so ihr Ding.

„Josephine."

Frederick lächelte und nahm die Hand der Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß. Sie hatte gerade eben noch in einem Buch gelesen, das sie aus der großen Bibliothek des Manor geholt hatte.

Überrascht schaute sie auf, ihre blauen Augen funkelten interessiert. Es war diese ständige Neugier auf alle Dinge, auf Ereignisse, die unverhofft ihren Weg kreuzten, die ihm am meisten an ihr gefiel. Sie war anders als andere Frauen ihres Standes, zumindest als diejenigen, die er kannte. Mit ihr konnte man spontane Ausflüge unternehmen, ohne dass diese tagelang geplant werden mussten, und sie schaute sich gerne Theaterstücke an, auch die weniger klassischen, die man für das einfache Volk auf dem Marktplatz spielte.

Er holte tief Luft und sprach die Worte, die ihm nun seit Tagen und vor allem Nächten durch den Kopf gegangen waren und es ihm unmöglich gemacht hatten, mehr als einige wenige unruhige Stunden an Schlaf zu bekommen.

„Möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Hoffnungsvoll und ängstlich schaute er zu ihr auf. Natürlich – das war kein besonders romantischer Antrag. Frauen erwarteten ein romantisches Essen, oder einen von Kerzen erleuchteten Abend am See, oder gar einen Urlaub an die Küste – aber Josephine brauchte das alles nicht, das wusste er. Sie selbst hatte es ihm verraten, lachend, aber ernst, als sie ihm verraten hatte, dass sie um die Heirat am liebsten keinen großen Wirbel machen wollte – eine kurze Frage, und eine kurze Antwort, hatte sie gesagt, mehr bedarf es nicht.

Die wichtigen Dinge blieben ohnehin unausgesprochen, und trotzdem waren sie jedem stets bewusst, der einen anderen wirklich liebt.

Daher hatte er sich für diesen unscheinbaren Moment entschieden – ein normaler Mittwochnachmittag, die Sonne schien durch die Fenster. Josephine war am Vormittag in der Stadt gewesen, und diese Stunde hatte er für Vorbereitungen genutzt – Blumen im Esszimmer, nichts Extravagantes, nur Wildblumen, die er selbst gepflückt hatte. Eine Flasche guter Wein und ihr Lieblingsessen – Hackbraten mit selbst angebauten Kartoffeln, fertig zum Backen im Ofen.

Endlich, nach ein paar für ihn viel zu langen Sekunden, lächelte sie.

„Ja", meinte sie nur. „Natürlich."

Sie schaute sich erwartungsvoll um, als erwarte sie etwas anderes zu sehen als nur das alt bekannte Lesezimmer.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er sprang auf und strahlte, glaubte nicht, dass er damit heute wieder würde aufhören können.

„Ich habe das Essen in der Küche angerichtet – lass uns ein Glas Wein trinken, danach können wir es aufsetzen."

Sie stand auf, erfreut, aber auch – er brauchte eine Weile, um es richtig zu benennen – leicht irritiert.

„Was ist?", fragte er unsicher. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Was, wenn sie noch gar nicht bereit war für die Hochzeit – hätte er noch länger warten sollen? Sie kannten sich nun schon zwei Jahre, seit ihre Familie in das Anwesen nicht weit außerhalb der Stadt gezogen war, auf der anderen Seite der Ansiedlung. Seitdem war sie oft bei ihm gewesen, und da er der alleinige Erbe des Manor war, konnten sie beide hier einziehen – es gab genügend Platz, und seine Eltern lebten nicht mehr. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er genug davon, alleine zu leben – er wollte einfach, dass sie immer bei ihm war.

„Einfach – so?", fragte sie und klappte das Buch zu. „Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich sehr, aber das hier –" sie wies auf das Lesezimmer – „ist sehr – unromantisch."

„Aber so wolltest du es doch immer haben!", verteidigte er sich hastig. Seine Gedanken rasten. Hatte er sie falsch eingeschätzt? Hätte er doch etwas mehr Aufwand in seinen Antrag stecken sollen? Aber nein … so war sie nicht. Selten war er sich bei etwas so sicher gewesen, wie sie einzuschätzen – es war, als bestünde eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen ihnen oder zumindest von ihm zu ihr, als würde er durch eine mysteriöse Eingebung immer ahnen, was sie dachte, was ihr gefallen würde oder was nicht. Sie waren eins, jedenfalls hatte sie das einmal gesagt.

Wieder schaute sie ihn auf diese verblüffte Art an. Wusste sie denn selbst nicht mehr, was sie gesagt hatte? Und diese Augen … irgendwie gefiel ihm ihr Blick nicht. Er wirkte seltsam abweisend – fremd.

Als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen, sprang er auf, mit dem drängenden Wunsch, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie beide zu bekommen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er kühl.

„Entschuldigung?", fuhr sie auf. „Was meinst du damit?"

Erst zögerte er – konnte er sich so irren? Aber ihm fiel auch die leichte Panik auf, die auf einmal in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Du bist nicht Josephine", wiederholte er und wusste in dem Moment, in dem er diese Worte sprach, dass sie stimmten.

Auf einmal schien die Luft um ihn herum zu flimmern, die Umrisse leicht zu verschwimmen, als wäre ein plötzlicher Nebel aufgezogen. Josephine – oder was sich als sie ausgab – schrie wütend auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen. Er wehrte sie instinktiv ab, überfordert mit dem, was gerade passierte

Sie stolperte und fiel rückwärts, stieß dabei an eine Kommode und griff sich an die Stirn, offenbar kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Du", rief Frederick erstaunt und schaut entsetzt auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot: Anstatt seiner Verlobten kniete auf einmal Agatha vor ihm, die alte Freundin der Familie, die er gestern noch empfangen hatte … gestern … hatte sie da schon vorbereitet, was sie jetzt in die Tat umgesetzt hatte?

„Wer denn sonst, Frederick!", schrie sie. „Willst du wirklich diese unscheinbare Gans heiraten?"

„Ich kann dir sagen, wen ich auf jeden Fall nicht heiraten werde", meinte er kühl und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Josephine ging es gut … sie konnte doch nicht … konnte sie?

„Dich."

„Wir sind füreinander geschaffen, siehst du das denn nicht?", rief sie erneut in viel zu schrillem Ton. „Dieselben Ambitionen, dasselbe Temperament … diese kleine Göre ist viel zu unbedeutend, sie wird dir niemals geben können, was ich kann."

„Und was soll das sein?", schnappte er. „Ein paar Hexenzauber und Hokuspokus?" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Mach, dass du hier wegkommst. Morgen früh rufe ich die Wachtmeister, und wenn sie auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf verdächtige Tätigkeiten in deinem Haus finden, bist du geliefert."

Ihn wunderte nicht, was geschehen war – nicht wirklich. Sein Vater hatte ihn immer wieder gewarnt vor dem Unwesen, das Hexen im Stande waren zu erschaffen, und er hatte nie einen Grund gehabt, ihm nicht zu glauben. Trotzdem traf es ihn wie einen Schock, letztendlich eine richtige, lebende Hexe zu treffen. Dass es Agatha war, die sich als ein Exemplar dieser unseligen Zunft herausstellte … das war besonders erschreckend. Wem konnte er noch trauen? Aber er wusste, was zu tun war.

„Verschwinde und komme nie wieder zurück", sagte er kalt und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Er wusste, wo er Josephine zu finden hatte.

Agatha sah ihn aus der Tür treten und fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte versagt, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie. Er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt, dass sie Josephine war – nicht einmal für zehn Minuten. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Schwankend stand sie auf, strich sich die dunklen Haare zurück, die vor ein paar Minuten noch blond gewesen waren. Natürlich, der Zauber war in dem Moment gebrochen gewesen, in dem er ihr wahres Ich erkannt hatte – so war er geschaffen, und sie hätte das auch nicht ändern können. Aber wie hatte sie sich so schnell verraten können? Sie hatte sich wirklich Chancen ausgerechnet, das durchziehen zu können, nachdem Frederick ihr vor ein paar Tagen verraten hatte, dass er plante, Josephine einen Heiratsantrag zu machen … sie hatte der ahnungslosen erkorenen Braut gestern den Trank in den Tee gegeben, der ihr den Wunsch eingegeben hatte, heute ihre Freundin in der Stadt aufzusuchen … in ihrer Hütte hatte Agatha sie dann mit einem Schlafmittel betäubt, das sie lange genug außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, um den Antrag entgegen nehmen zu können. Ein unscheinbarer Trank, eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares, und niemand hätte sagen können, dass nicht Josephine das Manor betreten hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie mit dem Trank bis nach der Heirat warten sollen? Aber sie hätte sie so gerne erlebt … als Fredericks Braut. Abgesehen davon hätte er sie auch nach der Heirat wohl genauso schnell entlarvt wie jetzt.

Abgrundtiefer Hass erfüllte sie. Wenn er die kleine Gans so sehr liebte, sollte er sie doch heiraten! Sollten sie doch das ersehnte perfekte Paar werden, von dem die Waschweiber immer schwärmten, die in ihre Hütte kamen!

Ein wunderbarer Gedanke erfüllte sie. Sie würde dieser widerwärtigen, perfekten Stadt ein Geschenk hinterlassen – eines, das sie noch in Unglück stürzen würde, diese langweiligen, dummen Weiber.

Und Männer, dachte sie, denn die sind genauso schlimm.

Sie verließ so schnell sie konnte das Manor und rannte hinaus in den Garten. Sie würde fliehen müssen und in einer anderen Stadt untertauchen, aber nicht, ohne vorher ihr kleines Abschiedsgeschenk zu erschaffen. Einfachste Hexenmagie, aber nur ihre Großmutter hatte ihr jemals von diesem Zauberspruch erzählt, woanders hatte sie ihn nie gefunden.

Daran würden sie noch ihren Spaß haben.

Noch eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit.

**2\. Kapitel**

Dean Winchester öffnete den Küchenschrank, was irgendwie schon eine sehr große Überwindung seines übermüdeten Zustandes darstellte, holte sich eine Tasse und schenkte sich von dem Kaffee ein, der seit einigen Minuten in der Kanne vor sich hin dampfte.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen Zeitungsausschnitte.

Lustlos schaute er auf die Artikel, die alle dasselbe Thema hatten – Leute, die quasi von einem Moment zum nächsten lethargisch und lustlos geworden waren und damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Familie und Freunde auf sich gezogen hatten. Kein Interesse mehr an Hobbys, anderen Menschen oder allgemein ihrer Umwelt – das hatte natürlich auch überregional für Erstaunen gesorgt. Noch waren es nicht viele Fälle, vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend, aber da sie gehäuft auftraten, vermuteten die Behörden eine Art Virus. Man hatte deshalb Ärzte und Spezialisten für Seuchen und Infektionen in die betroffenen Gebiete geschickt.

Dean wusste es besser. Das war kein Virus oder eine andere Art von physischer Erkrankung, sondern etwas, das ihm und Sam unter dem Namen „Darkness" bekannt war – Amara, wie sie sich selbst nannte. Ein kleines Biest mit unvorstellbarer Kraft, das in der Lage war, Menschen ihre Seele zu nehmen – denn genau das war mit den vermeintlichen Seuchenopfern passiert: Amara hatte ihre Seele genommen. Gegessen, um genauer zu sein, nicht, dass Dean allzu viel Lust verspürte, sich genauer in ihre kranken Lebensgewohnheiten einzufühlen.

Und das Schlimmste war: Er selbst war der Auslöser für ihr - Kommen gewesen. Der Begriff „Geburt" passte hier sicherlich nicht ganz, denn Amara war älter als die meisten anderen Geschöpfe auf der Welt – aber er hatte sie aus Versehen befreit aus dem Gefängnis, in das sie einst von Gott verstoßen worden war.

Und nun wuchs sie heran und wurde tagtäglich stärker. Sam und er waren ihr auf der Spur, nur hatten sie weder eine Ahnung, wie sie sie finden sollten, noch, wie sie sie aufhalten sollten.

Geister, Werwölfe, Vampire, ein paar Dämonen, Leviathans oder sogar der ein oder andere Engel – all das hatten sie in ihrem Leben schon erfolgreich gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht. Sogar mit dem Tod selbst hatten sie sich angelegt und die Begegnung überlebt. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch dachte Dean an den Moment zurück, in dem er diesen mit seiner eigenen Sense – ja, was? Getötet hatte? Konnte man den Tod töten? Er glaubte es nicht, denn dann würde ja niemand mehr sterben können, und das hätte definitiv bereits Schlagzeilen gemacht. Nein, der Tod hielt sich nur bedeckt, und wenn Dean raten müsste, würde er sagen, er plante gegen ihn und Sam eine saftige Revanche.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre die Aussicht auf einen wütenden Tod etwas, das Dean in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hätte, nur ging es jetzt vorrangig darum, Amara aufzuhalten. Vielleicht, dachte er, hielt sich der Tod auch deswegen zurück – vielleicht wollte sogar er zuerst das seltsame Wesen aus der Welt haben.

Vielleicht fürchtete der Tod Amara.

Und das war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür des Bunkers aufging und Sam hereinkam. Wie immer war sein Bruder bereits vor ihm wach – nicht, dass Dean allzu lange schlafen würde, er schaffte es ohnehin nie länger als ein paar Stunden, sich zu entspannen, aber Sam befand sich in dem steten Irrglauben, dass man den Tag besser meistern konnte, wenn man in aller Frühe joggen ging.

Dean, der sich immer schon beglückwünschte, wenn er früh den Weg ins Badezimmer und an die Kaffeekanne fand, tat sich schwer, sich etwas Schlimmeres vorzustellen als schlaftrunken durch Kälte und Dunkelheit zu rennen. Aber Sam schien darauf zu schwören.

„Morgen", kam es von Sam, während der seine Schuhe auszog und ein paar zusätzliche Zeitungen auf den Tisch warf, die er auf seiner Runde aufgelesen hatte. Natürlich bekamen sie in den Bunker keine Post zugestellt – „Sam und Dean Winchester, gesucht von der Polizei, dem FBI und einer Handvoll von Dämonen und Engeln, sowie Castiel, ein Engel des Herren", hatte Dean für das Türschild vorgeschlagen. „Und daneben kommt noch ein Bild von uns dreien, wie wir gerade einen Abstecher in die Hölle machen, um unseren alten Freund Lucy zu besuchen." Aber Sam hatte ihm nur einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.

Daher suchten sie sich Zeitungen aus der Nachbarschaft – Sam nahm immer ein oder zwei mit, die früh in den Vorgärten lagen, da sie nicht riskieren wollten, durch regelmäßiges Erscheinen an einem Kiosk oder in einem Schreibwarenladen den Bewohnern der kleinen Stadt in Erinnerung zu bleiben. Nach wie vor war es ein großes Thema, dass sie in der Datenbank des FBI standen und zudem ihre Gesichter – wortwörtlich, da sich diese zwei Leviathans ausgeborgt hatten – vor ein paar Jahren auf allen Bildschirmen des Landes zu sehen gewesen waren. Daher versuchten sie stets, ihre Kontakte zu anderen Personen minimal zu halten.

Als Castiel einmal gefragt hatte, wie das mit ihren regelmäßigen Auftritten als FBI-Agenten zu vereinbaren war, hatten sie beide nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Das muss halt sein", hatte Dean beiläufig gesagt, und damit war das Thema erledigt gewesen.

Besonders viel Gefallen fand Sam nicht an dem alltäglichen Zeitungsklau, aber Dean hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen auszureden, indem er an die Apokalypse erinnert hatte.

„Sam, denen allen haben wir vor ein paar Jahren den Allerwertesten gerettet, und jetzt versuchen wir auch nur, Amara zu stoppen – wenn du das nächste Mal Muffensausen kriegst, frage sie doch einfach mal, ob sie ab und zu ihren Kaffee ohne Morgenzeitung trinken oder lieber ihre Seele an eine durchgeknallte Irre verlieren wollen."

Seitdem brachte Sam anstandslos jeden Morgen neue Zeitungen mit.

„Morgen. Gibt's was Neues?", fragte Dean, der durch den heißen Kaffee so langsam wieder in der Gegenwart ankam.

„Dean, ich war joggen, da hält man sich nicht eine riesige Zeitung vor die Nase, während man rennt. Keine Ahnung."

Dean seufzte und nahm sich die oberste.

„Du kannst auch mal recherchieren", stellte Sam fest und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee. „Ich gehe erst mal duschen." Und schon war er aus der Küche verschwunden.

Dean seufzte noch lauter und richtete den Blick auf die erste Seite. Soweit er es einschätzen konnte, hatte Amara zumindest heute keinen erneuten Heißhunger auf Seelen bekommen. Die Schlagzeilen drehten sich hauptsächlich um ein geplantes Gesetz, das durch den Senat gebracht werden musste, um einen Flugzeugabsturz und den letzten Spieltag der NFL – allenfalls letzteres entfachte sein Interesse für ein paar Minuten, dann warf er die Zeitung wieder weg und nahm die zweite, die Sam mitgebracht hatte. Schnell überflog er die Seiten. Nichts, nur dieselben Überschriften, die er gerade gelesen hatte. Schon wollte er den Stapel Papier ebenfalls fallen lassen, da fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Artikel auf einer der letzten Seiten. Fasziniert las er den kurzen Absatz und grinste breit, als Sam zurückkam.

„Was gibt's? Wird bald die Pie-Weltmeisterschaft in Missouri ausgetragen?"

„Was – nein", antwortete Dean empört. „Hör dir das mal an – ein paar Stunden weiter ist angeblich ein Mann früh aufgewacht und war plötzlich in einem fremden Körper gefangen. Irre, was?"

Sam warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ja genau, irre. Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir für gewöhnlich auf irre Geschichten stehen, ist das schon der zweite Fall in dieser Gegend. Letzten Monat hat eine Frau behauptet, den Körper mit ihrer besten Freundin getauscht zu haben."

Sam kam mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand näher, nun schon weniger abweisend. „Scheint mehr dahinter zu stecken. Ein Fluch?"

„Entweder das oder ein großer Bedarf an akutem psychologischen Behandlungsbedarf. Was meinst du?"

Sam dachte nach. Amara war verschwunden, und sie würden heute oder auch morgen kaum bei der Suche nach ihr vorankommen. Bevor sie beide im Bunker Lagerkoller bekamen, konnte ein Ausflug in Verbindung mit einem Fall für eine kleine Abwechslung sorgen. Vielleicht gab es in ein paar Tagen neue Hinweise auf Amara.

„Warum nicht?"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Impala und nahmen Kurs auf die kleine Stadt ein paar Stunden östlich von Lebanon. Sie hatten Cas einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen – er war gerade unterwegs, um Verbündete im Kampf gegen Amara zu finden, vorzugsweise nichtmenschliche. Sie wussten nicht, wann er zurück sein würde und wollten nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte, wenn er sie nicht antraf.

Sie redeten nicht viel auf der etwa dreistündigen Fahrt, aber da sie ohnehin den gesamten Tag im Bunker zusammen waren und über Amara diskutierten, war dies eine willkommene Abwechslung. So wurden sie beinahe gegen ihren Willen aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sie die ersten Häuser von Greenwood passierten und sich auf die Suche nach der Adresse des letzten Opfers machten. Ein paar Minuten später hielten sie vor einem kleinen Haus mit einem schmalen Rasengrundstück vor der Eingangstür und einigen schon halb kahlen Bäumen. Der Herbst zog auf in Missouri, die Tage wurden kälter und dunkler, und vor ein paar Tagen hatte es sogar den ersten Bodenfrost gegeben.

Sie gingen auf die Tür zu, im Anzug und die FBI-Ausweise griffbereit, und klingelten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Türklinke bewegte und ihnen ein älterer Mann aufmachte. Er wirkte fahrig und unsicher und sah so aus, als hätte er die Nacht nicht wirklich geschlafen.

„Mr. Henderson", grüßte ihn Dean und wies auf Sam und sich. „Agent Smith und Smith vom FBI – nicht verwandt", fügte er wie immer hinzu, da zwei miteinander verwandte FBI-Agenten wohl zu auffällig gewesen wären. Zum Glück sahen er und Sam sich nicht ähnlich genug, um den gegenteiligen Eindruck zu erwecken. Wer sich den Quatsch mit den Namen hatte einfallen lassen, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr, erstaunlicherweise waren sie damit bisher aber gut durchgekommen und hatten sie einfach behalten.

Verwirrt schaute sie der Mann an.

„Was macht das FBI hier?", fragte er. „Habe ich etwas angestellt?" Er blickte sich hektisch um. „Wenn es um meine letzte Steuererklärung geht –"

Dean musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nichts dergleichen", meinte er schnell, um sich weitere Details zu ersparen. „Aber wir haben gehört, dass Sie ein paar Probleme haben bezüglich Ihrer – Selbstwahrnehmung." Gespannt wartete er ab.

Der Mann starrte ihn verunsichert an. „Sie meinen –"

„Jaaa –", meinte Dean und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Manchmal musste man einfach warten, bis die Opfer bereit waren über das zu sprechen, was sie gesehen oder erlebt hatten – die meisten waren im Gegensatz zu den Brüdern überfordert damit zu verarbeiten, dass es noch andere Wesen auf der Welt gab als im offiziellen Artenbuch angegeben. Sie mussten sich selbst erst eingestehen, was sie kaum glauben konnten, bevor sie mit anderen darüber reden konnten.

„Sie halten mich nicht für – verrückt?", fragte der Mann leise, beinahe flüsternd.

„Wir halten niemanden für verrückt", erklärte Dean bestimmt.

Mr. Henderson entspannte sich sichtlich und nickte.

„Kommen Sie rein."

Sie folgten ihm in eine Wohnung, die so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte – schlammbespritzte Schuhe standen im Flur, ein Rennrad stand in der Ecke, das offensichtlicherweise noch repariert werden musste, das Wohnzimmer war ausgestattet mit der neuesten Technik. Auf der Kommode stand ein Bild von einem jungen Paar.

„Ihr Sohn?", fragte er. „Oder Tochter?"

Der Mann sah ihn mit leerem Blick an.

„Von wegen", sagte er bitter. „Der Mann bin ich."

Dean schaute ungläubig ein weiteres Mal auf das Bild. Selbst wenn man den Altersunterschied von etwa 30 Jahren außer Acht ließ, bestand keinerlei Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden – andere Haar- und Augenfarbe, völlig anderes Gesicht.

„Aha."

Dean und Sam sahen sich an, und beide wussten, was der andere dachte – entweder Mr. Henderson war reif für einen Urlaub in der Psychiatrie, oder sie hatten es hier mit etwas völlig Neuem zu tun.

„Ich weiß, es ist unmöglich", seufzte der Mann und ließ sich auf ein Ledersofa sinken. „Den einen Tag gehe ich abends in Bett, alles ist wie immer, und am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf und bin das hier." Er wies auf sich.

„Ich bin nicht einfach nur rasend schnell gealtert und habe mich völlig verändert, nein, ich bin –" Er stockte. „Ich bin mein Nachbar."

„Ihr was?", fragte Sam vorsichtig.

„Ich sehe aus wie mein Nachbar", nickte Mr. Henderson. „Und das völlig Verrückte ist, er sieht aus wie ich. Er hat meinen Körper. Ich habe seinen. Zumindest das ist ja irgendwie – logisch."

Dean und Sam nickten im Einklang, auch wenn klar war, dass keiner der beiden irgendetwas Logisches an der Situation entdecken konnte.

„Äh – kann ich mal das Badezimmer benutzen?", fragte Sam und erhob sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Natürlich, zweite Tür links im Flur", sagte Mr. Henderson.

Dean räusperte sich. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass Sie in einem anderen Körper stecken, fühlen Sie sich auch anders?"

„Na ja, halt – älter", meinte Mr. Henderson. „Ich meine, ich bin immer noch ich, innerlich, mit meinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen, aber körperlich bin ich eben Charles."

„Und das geht seit wann so?"

„Seit letzter Woche Dienstag. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Liz, meine Freundin, kommt diese Woche zurück von einem Besuch bei ihren Eltern. Was soll ich –"

Dean musste an sich halten, um nicht zu grinsen. Ein wenig erheiternd war der Gedanke schon, dass Liz einen völlig Fremden – oder in dem Fall den Nachbarn - antreffen würde, der behauptete, ihr Freund zu sein. Er räusperte sich und versuchte, wieder ernst zu werden.

„Haben Sie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Nur mit Charles und ein paar Freunden", meinte er. „Leider ist einer davon Reporter bei der lokalen Zeitung und hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als meine Geschichte zu veröffentlichen … was das Letzte war, was ich wollte. Nun halten mich alle für verrückt."

„Nun ja, wir nicht", versicherte ihm Dean. „Was machen Sie jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich abhauen. Liz kann mich so nicht sehen, das würde sie nicht – verkraften."

„Wir sehen, was wir tun können. Allerdings brauchen wir dazu Ihre Hilfe – was haben Sie an dem Tag gemacht, bevor es passiert ist?"

„Nichts Ungewöhnliches! Ich war arbeiten – bei der Stadtverwaltung -, bin danach mit einem Kollegen noch etwas Essen gewesen und bin dann nach Hause gegangen. Wir beide wohnen hier in der Gegend, und unser Büro ist nicht weit weg, daher laufen wir immer auf Arbeit."

„Und Ihr Nachbar, Charles? Ist ihm etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert?"

„Nein. Wir haben ihn an dem Abend auf dem Nachhauseweg kurz in der Stadt getroffen, aber nur ein paar kurze Worte gewechselt, mehr war nicht gewesen."

„Ok", seufzte Dean, während Sam zurück in das Wohnzimmer kam und leicht den Kopf schüttelte – keine Anzeichen für Hex Bags und damit für einen Fluch, der auf Mr. Henderson liegen könnte.

„Wir kommen wieder, sobald wir etwas herausgefunden haben. Bis dahin bleiben Sie am besten im Haus und sprechen mit niemandem."

Mr. Henderson nickte und brachte sie zurück zur Tür.

„Danke", meinte er leise, als sie sich verabschiedeten. „Danke, dass Sie wenigstens versuchen zu verstehen, was passiert sein könnte."

„Das ist unser Job", meinte Dean.

Sie gingen zurück zum Impala und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem Motel.

„Und, was denkst du?", wandte sich Dean an seinen Bruder.

„Definitiv nicht verrückt", antwortete Sam. „Er wirkt zwar deprimiert und verstört, was in seiner Situation auch mehr als verständlich ist, aber durchaus klar im Kopf und vernünftig. Ein Hexenfluch steckt definitiv nicht dahinter, sein Haus ist sauber."

„Was jetzt?", fragte er weiter, während sie durch die kleine Stadt fuhren, vorbei an einem Einkaufszentrum mit einem halb vollen Parkplatz davor, einer Schule, einigen Pubs und einem öffentlichen Park, in dem außer ein paar Rentnern mit Hunden niemand zu sehen war. Es war genauso eine der ländlichen, durch nichts herausstechenden Orte, in die sie während der letzten paar Jahre ständig gekommen waren und nach Erledigung ihres Jobs wieder verlassen hatten.

„Ich würde sagen, wir schlagen unsere Zelte in einem Motel auf und besuchen dann noch Charlie und die beiden Frauen, die angeblich auch einen auf Freaky Friday gemacht haben."

„Angeblich? Du glaubst ihnen also nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Sammy … ja, Mr. Henderson klang vernünftig, und dass es viele verrückte Dinge da draußen gibt, wissen wir beide besser als jeder andere, aber Körper zu tauschen ist … sehr abenteuerlich. Ich habe davon noch nie gehört, kein anderer Jäger hat je davon berichtet, und auch in Dads Tagebuch habe ich derartiges nie gelesen."

„Aber mit einem Fluch –"

„Es gab aber keine Hex Bags in dem Haus, oder?"

„Flüche können auch durch Objekte oder Rituale übertragen werden."

Dean seufzte.

„Trotzdem, der Unsinn klingt für mich mehr nach einem Trickster als einem Fluch … Körper tauschen, das wäre was für den guten alten Gabriel gewesen."

„Du hast Recht, einen Trickster dürfen wir Stand jetzt nicht ausschließen."

„Jetzt schon", grinste Dean.

„Wie?"

„Du stimmst mir zu, anstatt dass wir uns streiten! Bobby hat doch mal gesagt, dass Trickster Unruhe stiften, indem sie Leute gegeneinander aufbringen."

„Vielleicht weiß der Trickster nicht, dass wir ihm auf den Fersen sind."

„Na das kann noch lustig werden", brummte Dean und lenkte den Impala auf den Parkplatz eines kleinen Motels, das sie am anderen Ende der Stadt gefunden hatten.

Den restlichen Tag brachten sie damit zu, kurz zu duschen, einkaufen zu gehen (auch Jäger mussten ab und zu ihre Vorräte aufstocken) sowie den Nachbarn von Mr. Henderson und die beiden anderen Opfer zu interviewen – sie konnten ihnen aber nichts anderes berichten als was sie bereits wussten. Niemandem war etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, niemand wusste von eventuellen Feinden, niemand hatte sich komisch gefühlt – bis die vier am nächsten Morgen in einem anderen Körper aufgewacht waren. Auch die drei anderen machten ihnen nicht den Eindruck, den Verstand verloren zu haben. Selbst Dean musste langsam zugeben, dass irgendwo in der Stadt ein übernatürliches Wesen für Unheil sorgte.

Abends ließen sich die beiden Brüder erschöpft auf ihre Motelbetten fallen.

„Und was nun?", fragte Sam ernüchtert. „Nirgendwo Hex Bags, nirgendwo ein Anzeichen für Hexenzauber, von Flüchen, es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Opferpaaren, sie wohnen noch nicht einmal im selben Teil der Stadt … was machen wir nun?"

„Dasselbe wie immer", zuckte Dean mit den Schultern und machte sich über die Pizza her, die sie sich bestellt hatten. „Wir fragen herum, schauen uns die Stadt an, ob in letzter Zeit irgendetwas passiert ist, was eventuell irgendeinen Geist oder Fluch aufgeschreckt haben könnte, lesen uns in die Historie ein …"

„Du meinst, ich tue das", korrigierte ihn Sam und holte sich nun auch ein Stück Pizza.

„Du liest einfach schneller als ich. Keine Ahnung, wie du das machst, aber du weißt ja, was man sagt, irgendwie muss man kompensieren …"

Dean duckte sich unter dem Kissen weg, das in seine Richtung geflogen kam und sagte mehr in Richtung seiner Pizza: „Er ist ja nur sauer, dass ich Recht habe …"

Da ihnen am nächsten Tag kein anderer Plan einfiel, trennten sie sich – Sam begab sich in Richtung Stadtarchiv, und Dean brach zu einem Spaziergang durch die Straßen und Parks auf, der ihn nach Sams Meinung sehr bald auch in die eine oder andere Bar führen würde. Aber Dean schien es trotz – oder wegen? – der tatkräftigen Beihilfe von einigen Bier immer zu schaffen, Informationen auszugraben, die ihnen bei ihren Fällen halfen. Es stimmte schon – er, Sam, war eher für die theoretische Recherche zuständig, während Dean ein gutes Gespür für lokale Gerüchte und Konflikte hatte. Im Grunde gefiel Sam die Arbeitsteilung, nicht zuletzt weil er dadurch wenigstens einige Stunden Ruhe hatte. Manchmal fiel es ihnen gar nicht mehr auf, und durch den Bunker, in dem sie jeder eigene Zimmer hatten, hatten sie mehr Möglichkeit auf Privatsphäre als früher, aber dennoch waren sie auf der Straße beinahe 24 Stunden täglich zusammen. Es war ein Leben, das sie seit ihrer Kindheit gewöhnt waren, dennoch war es kaum normal, dass zwei erwachsene Männer quasi jede Minute ihres Lebens teilten – so war jeder von ihnen froh, ab und zu alleine unterwegs sein zu können.

Sam betrat das Stadtarchiv, in dem auch die Bibliothek untergebracht war, und schlenderte an den Tresen. Eine ältere Frau, die wahrscheinlich schon etliche Jahre hier arbeitete, beendete unbeeindruckt das Einsortieren ihrer vielen Zettel, bevor sie den Blick hob und Sam skeptisch musterte.

„Ja?", fragte sie und schaffte es dabei so auszusehen, als wäre sie bei etwas sehr Wichtigem gestört worden.

„Ich, äh, möchte gerne die lokalen Nachrichten der letzten Jahre einsehen", sagte Sam. „Und wenn möglich auch ältere Berichte aus der Gründungszeit der Stadt."

Die Frau zog die Augenbrauchen hoch. „Und wieso?"

Sam war irritiert, seit wann musste man in Bibliotheken einen Grund für sein Kommen angeben? Aber vielleicht war das so, wenn man als Fremder an eine wohl eher konservative Bibliothekarin geriet, die sonst jeden Besucher persönlich kannte.

„Ich, bin, Student und schreibe eine Arbeit über die Entwicklung lokaler Städte", brachte er als erstes heraus. Dass er mit seinen 33 Jahren kaum mehr als Student durchgehen konnte, fiel ihm erst später ein. Irgendwie brachten ihn Bücher und Lesesäle immer unterbewusst zurück in seine Studienzeit.

Die Frau schaute ihn eine geschlagene Minute lang von oben bis unten an und nickte dann.

„Also gut, ich bringe sie hin."

Sam atmete erleichtert auf nach diesem bestandenen Test und folgte ihr in die hinteren Räume. Dort verwies sie auf mehrere Schränke und Schubladen sowie etliche große Kisten.

„Die Zeitungen sind dort hinten verstaut, und hier finden Sie Bücher über die Stadtgeschichte", erklärte sie und sah ihn scharf an. „Und bringen Sie nicht die Reihenfolge durcheinander!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum, Sam machte sich aber keine Illusionen, dass sie nicht wenigstens alle halbe Stunde nachschauen würde, ob er ihre wertvollen Unterlagen auch ordnungsgemäß behandelte.

Er nahm sich den ersten Stapel, machte es sich in dem sonst leeren Lesesaal bequem und begann, sich durch die Stadtgeschichte zu arbeiten.

Es war eine relativ unspektakuläre – vorrangig im 18. Jahrhundert hatten sich hier englische Einwanderer niedergelassen, einige Jahrzehnte später gefolgt von einer Welle von Holländern. Für eine Weile war die Stadt ein Zentrum der Herstellung und des Handels mit Holz und daraus hergestellten Produkten gewesen – Möbel, Kunsthandwerk oder einfach Brennholz. Die Bevölkerung hatte wie in den meisten Städten im 20. Jahrhundert stark zugenommen, war bis zum heutigen Tag aber nie über ein paar Zehntausend hinausgekommen.

Er konnte keine Hinweise auf ungelöste Morde, brutale Verbrechen oder mysteriöse Vorkommnisse entdecken – wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er gedacht, dass es hier noch nie irgendwelche übernatürlichen Ereignisse gegeben hätte.

Das Problem war nur, er wusste es besser.

Frustriert sortierte er den Zeitungs- und Bücherhaufen nach ein paar Stunden weg und ging noch einmal an den Tresen.

„Äh", machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Die Bibliothekarin, die gerade dabei war, zurückgebrachte Bücher aus dem System auszutragen, sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen an.

„Hat es in der Stadt zufällig in letzter Zeit ein größeres Ereignis gegeben? Bauvorhaben, archäologischen Entdeckungen, so etwas in der Richtung?"

„Nein", meinte sie unverblümt in einem Ton, als sei so eine Ungeheuerlichkeit in ihrer Stadt schlicht unmöglich.

„Ok, danke", sagte Sam. In dem Moment kam Dean in die Bibliothek, spürbar guter Laune. Beschwingt wandte er sich an die Frau, während er Sam an der Schulter packte und ihn halb in Richtung Ausgang zerrte.

„Danke, dass Sie gut auf ihn aufgepasst haben", rief er fröhlich und wollte gehen.

„Wäre es eventuell möglich – dass Sie mir kurz mit der Tür helfen?"

Sam drehte sich verblüfft zu der Frau um. „Tür?"

„Die Eingangstür", meinte sie und wies auf die schwere Holztür mit einem Eisenrahmen. „Sie steht den ganzen Tag offen, weil sie zu schwer für eine Person zu öffnen ist. Sonst hilft mir mein Sohn, abends zuzuschließen, aber er ist heute nicht in der Stadt. Sie muss nur zugemacht werden, ich schließe dann von innen ab."

„Natürlich", meinte Sam und trat zu der Tür. „Verdammt, die ist wirklich schwer. Warum wechseln sie sie nicht aus?"

„Das Haus steht unter Denkmalschutz", meinte sie pikiert.

„Klar, was sonst", brummte Dean, während er den Türstopper löste und mit aller Kraft am Türgriff zog, damit die Tür nicht zu hart zuschlug.

„Hilf mir mal", forderte er Sam auf. Gemeinsam ließen sie die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss fallen.

„Und mit der hast du den ganzen Tag verbracht?", fragte Dean munter, während er die Schlüssel des Impala hervorholte.

„Mit ihr und einigen Dutzend Büchern und Zeitungen."

„Und da sagst du immer, dass dein Leben nicht aufregend wäre!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas jemals behauptet habe, bist du vom Dschinn gestochen?"

„Du bist einfach nur neidisch."

„Klar. Auf was denn?"

„Ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung, und was für eine!"

„Das ist es, was du den ganzen Tag gemacht hast? Frauen abschleppen?"

Dean setzte sich in den Impala und machte den Motor an, während er darauf wartete, dass auch Sam Platz nahm.

„Ich habe mich unters Volk gemischt, Bücherwurm. Die aktuelle Stimmung aufgefangen. Herumgegraben. Du weißt schon."

„Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts", meinte Sam amüsiert. „Hast du denn was herausgefunden?"

Dean stöhnte und wurde wieder ernst.

„Nichts! In dem verdammten Kaff ist absolut nichts passiert, seit tausenden von Jahren nicht, und es wird auch nie was geschehen. Außer dass ständig Leute die Körper tauschen. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber die Umweltbehörde rufen, wahrscheinlich ist das Trinkwasser verseucht und irgendein Virus im Umlauf, der Halluzinationen auslöst …"

Sam begann langsam, seinem Bruder Recht zu geben. Sie kamen hier nicht weiter.

„Wir bleiben bis morgen und fahren dann zurück zum Bunker. Vielleicht haben die Men of Letters Informationen zu ähnlichen Fällen, und wir können bei anderen Jägern herumfragen."

„Ist gut", nickte Dean. „Aber erst muss ich heute Abend landen."

Nachdem sie zurück im Motel angekommen waren, zog Dean sich um und war auch schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich heute Nacht nicht zurückerwarten!", rief er über seine Schulter, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sam ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und genoss die Ruhe. Es war schon relativ spät, und nachdem er noch eine Weile im Internet Nachrichten gelesen hatte – soweit er es einschätzen konnte, betraf keine davon sie oder Amara – schaltete er noch eine Weile unmotiviert durch die Fernsehsender, bevor er endlich einschlief, in Gedanken unentwegt bei ihrem aktuellen Fall. Er hoffte wirklich, im Bunker Hinweise finden zu können, mit denen er den verhexten Leuten helfen konnte.

„So, nun weißt du alles über meine Arbeit als Fahrlehrerin – was machst du denn beruflich?"

Fahrlehrerin, dachte Dean unbehaglich. Das war wieder typisch, er traf sich mit der vielleicht einzigen Frau in der Stadt, die es gewagt hatte, ihn während der Fahrt zur Kneipe das ein oder andere Mal zu korrigieren.

„Berufskrankheit!", hatte sie lachend gesagt, aber es hatte ihn genervt. Ja, er war bestimmt kein perfekter Fahrer, weil ihn Regeln und Gesetze im Normalfall wenig interessierten, aber das gab niemandem das Recht, ihm und Baby vorzuschreiben, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten! Abgesehen davon aber machte ihm der Abend Spaß – er verstand sich hervorragend mit Katy, und mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen war sie unbestreitbar hübsch. Und intelligent. Daher setzte er alles daran, auch selbst einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

„Ich und mein Bruder sind als Handelsvertreter unterwegs", gab er ihre übliche Geschichte zum Besten. „Wir sind die meiste Zeit des Jahres auf der Straße."

„Also bist du morgen auch wieder weg", sagte sie bitter. „So sind die meisten der Kerle, mit denen ich mich treffe – für einen Abend ist alles gut, aber jeder Tag mehr ist dann zu viel an Bindung."

„Das stimmt nicht", wandte Dean automatisch ein, obwohl er sich vollkommen bewusst war, dass Sam und er morgen die Stadt verlassen wollten. Aber sie würden doch zurückkommen, sobald sie die Lösung für den Fluch hatten, oder? Außerdem, wer sagte, dass sie morgen schon fahren würden … ein Tag mehr für die Recherche konnte doch nicht schaden? Er würde Sam schon überreden können zu bleiben.

„Wir sind noch etwas länger hier, außerdem kommen wir wohl bald zurück."

„Ach, ist das so?", fragte sie, allerdings weniger ironisch als vielmehr erfreut. „Versprichst du mir dann was?"

„Alles", strahlte Dean.

„Dass du morgen Abend wieder mit mir ausgehst?"

„Natürlich", willigte er prompt ein. „Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick morgen Abend im Park? Ja, es ist kein Sommer mehr, aber dann sind wir umso ungestörter."

„Gerne", lächelte sie und trank den letzten Schluck ihres Weins. „Und was jetzt?"

„Ich wüsste da was", grinste Dean. „Du musst mir nur sagen, wo du wohnst … und mich wenigstens für einen Abend nicht beim Autofahren kritisieren."

„Geht klar", lachte sie, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, und nachdem sie die Rechnung bezahlt hatten, traten sie hinaus in die Nacht und gingen zum Impala. Dean öffnete Katy die Tür und zeigte auf ein großes Herrenhaus auf einem Hügel, das über der Stadt thronte.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Schuppen?"

„Das gehörte einer der reichsten Familien hier in der Gegend, den Buckners. Jetzt ist es im nationalen Besitz, da es keine Erben mehr gibt. Die Buckners waren englische Siedler aus der Gründungszeit, aber die Bewirtschaftung lohnt sich heutzutage einfach nicht mehr. Der letzte Eigentümer hat es erst vor ein paar Wochen dem Staatsbesitz übergeben."

„Dort spukt es bestimmt", schoss er ins Blaue.

Katy lachte laut auf. „Wie alt bist du, zehn?"

„Habt ihr als Kinder nie versucht, ins Haus zu kommen und zu schauen, ob es dort Geister gibt?"

„Nein", meinte sie verwirrt. „Sind denn dein Bruder und du ständig in alte Häuser gegangen und haben Ghostbusters gespielt?"

Dean zwang sich zum Lachen und ließ den Motor des Impalas aufheulen.

„Das hätte unser Dad nie erlaubt", flachste er und wurde sich wieder einmal bewusst, wie verkorkst seine und Sams Kindheit eigentlich gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte er bei Gelegenheit mal schauen, ob es dort oben nicht doch einen kleinen rachsüchtigen Geist gab, und sei es nur, um nicht enzurosten, während Sam seine neueste Freundin in der Bibliothek unterhielt.

„Genug von Geistern", sagte er und trat das Gaspedal durch. „Wo geht es lang?"

Das Auto verschwand in der Nacht, während die kleine Stadt bereits in tiefem Schlaf lag.

**Kapitel 3**

Sam erwachte von einem lauten Quietschen vor den Fenstern, das er als ein anfahrendes Auto identifizierte. Müde zog er die Bettdecke weg und setzte sich auf. Es war bereits hell, trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen. Als Jäger hatte man stets einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Er nahm sein Handy vom Nachtschrank – kurz vor acht, wesentlich länger, als er sonst schlief.

Ihm fiel ein, dass sie heute zurück zum Bunker wollten. Er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und wollte seine Haare zurückstreichen, als er stutzte.

Seine Haare waren kurz. Zuerst dachte er, er würde einfach noch träumen – gab es so etwas nicht, luzide Träume? Aber andererseits hatte er die noch nie gehabt.

Irritiert versuchte er sich an den Vorabend zu erinnern. Sie waren von der Bibliothek einfach zum Motel zurückgefahren. Er hatte sich weder unsinnig betrunken – was er ohnehin so gut wie nie tat -, noch fühlte er sich irgendwie betäubt oder schwindelig. Also war er wohl bei klaren Gedanken. Und er konnte sich weder daran erinnern, sich die Haare abgeschnitten zu haben noch daran, den Wunsch dazu gehabt zu haben.

Was war dann passiert? Seine Gedanken rasten. Hätte jemand in das Motel einbrechen können? Aber das war Unsinn. Erstens würde es ihn zutiefst erschrecken, wenn es jemand schaffen würde, ihm im Schlaf die Haare abzuschneiden – jeder Jäger, der so unvorsichtig war so tief zu schlafen, würde nicht lange überleben. Außerdem, welcher Idiot würde –

Dean! Sam sprang auf. Anders konnte es kaum sein. Aber würde Dean es tatsächlich wagen …? Wutentbrannt drehte er sich zu Deans Bett um. Er würde ihn umbringen …

Sam machte zwei Schritte und musste sich am Fensterrahmen festhalten. Was zum Teufel war nun los? Irgendwas fühlte sich seltsam an – ihm war beim Laufen leicht schwindlig, und die Koordination seiner Beine passte nicht. Stand er doch unter Drogen? Und warum war sein T-Shirt größer als gestern Abend?

In Sams Kopf trafen all diese Beobachtungen an einem gemeinsamen Punkt zusammen, und mit Entsetzen stürzte er vor den Spiegel.

Als Dean die Augen aufmachte, sah er erst einmal nichts als eine Bettdecke. Offenbar hatte er sich in dieser kalten Oktobernacht gänzlich unter der Decke verkrochen – wer konnte auch ahnen, dass Katy bei offenem Fenster schlafen wollte?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon wach bist, ich gehe kurz duschen!", hörte er eine leise Stimme. Er grunzte kurz etwas zurück.

„Schon gut", lachte sie. „Nach einem Kaffee wirst du wieder ansprechbar sein."

Er hörte die Badtür zufallen und schlug die Decke zurück. Etwas kitzelte ihn in den Augen, und genervt wischte er sich über das Gesicht.

Haare. Lange Haare, zumindest viel zu lange, um seine sein zu können.

Hatten sie gestern Abend im betrunkenen Zustand noch Verkleiden gespielt? Mann, er wurde langsam zu alt für so was. Er packte die vermeintliche Perücke und zog daran – was zu einem plötzlichen Schmerz führte.

Was zum Teufel war nun wieder los? Dean fuhr sich vorsichtig durch die Haare und fragte sich, ob er gestern Abend vielleicht irgendwelche Drogen zu sich genommen hatte.

Tatsache war, wenn er nicht halluzinierte, dass seine Haare wesentlich zu lang waren – kinnlang in etwa, sowie – er erstarrte.

Braun. Das war doch nun wirklich nicht möglich? Gut, angenommen, er war mal wieder an einen blöden Zauber geraten, der seine Haare hatte wachsen lassen, dann wären sie doch immer noch dunkelblond und nicht braun? Er hielt sich eine der Strähnen vor die Augen. Eindeutig, kastanienbraun. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast sagen, wie Sams Haare. Die Farbe, die Länge …

Irgendwas störte ihn an diesem Gedanken, und dann fiel es ihm ein:

Er wusste es nicht besser.

Schlagartig sprang er hoch und stieß sich den Kopf an der Deckenlampe. Verdammt, die war doch gestern nicht so niedrig gewesen? Und der Boden nicht so weit weg?

Da wurde ihm alles klar, und ohne eine weitere Sekunde Zeit zu verlieren, schnappte er sich seine Klamotten und floh aus dem Zimmer.

Als Sam gerade aus dem Bad trat – er hatte es nur gewagt, kurz Zähne zu putzen und eine Jeans und ein Hemd über das T-Shirt und die Boxershorts zu ziehen – klingelte sein Handy.

„Dean?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sam?", kam es atemlos. „Sam, ich bin heute aufgewacht und hatte Mädchenhaare!"

„Also nun mach mal halblang!", rief Sam.

„Ist dir klar, was passiert ist?"

„Nein, Dean, erzähle doch mal!"

„Ok, wir treffen uns umgehend im Diner. Spreche mit niemandem, mache nichts, komme einfach nur ins Diner."

„Warum ausgerechnet ins Diner? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir die Öffentlichkeit meiden würden?"

„Warum? Weil ich Hunger habe, du Dummkopf!"

Kopfschüttelnd machte Sam das Handy aus und zog sich die Schuhe an, nur um sie fluchend umgehend wieder auszuziehen. Natürlich waren ihm seine eigenen Schuhe zu groß. Er nahm sich welche von Dean, packte seine aber ein – Dean würde die brauchen. Dann trat er hinaus und begann zum Diner zu laufen.

Als er sich auf die Bank setzte und die Speisekarte in die Hand nahm, kam er sich vor, als würde ihn die ganze Welt beobachten – als würde jeder ahnen, dass er nicht er selbst war. Aber natürlich beachtete ihn niemand. Sam versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen. In Ordnung, sie hatten es eindeutig mit einem Fluch zu tun, Dean und er mussten nur herausfinden, wie er sie hatte erwischen können. Dann würde sie schon einen Weg finden, ihn zu brechen.

Sie mussten einfach. Er konnte schlecht für den Rest seines Lebens in Deans Körper feststecken …

Die Tür zum Diner flog auf, und mit großen Schritten kam Dean auf ihn zu – Dean, der wie er selbst, Sam, aussah. Es war ein surrealer Anblick, als würde ein wandelnder Spiegel vor einem herlaufen.

Dean ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und warf seine Jacke auf den Tisch. Sam musterte ihn.

„Du hättest dich ruhig kämmen können! Du weißt schon, dass du als ich durch die Stadt läufst?"

„Ach ja? Willst du, dass Katy mich – dich – sieht? Ich bin als du in ihrem Bett aufgewacht, Sam, zum Glück war sie gerade duschen! Da war keine Zeit, mich um deine Zottelhaare zu kümmern." Dean nahm ebenfalls die Speisekarte, schaute aber wieder zu Sam, als er dessen leises Lachen hörte.

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich immer so ein Gesicht mache, wenn ich schadenfroh bin?", fragte er perplex.

„Die Vorstellung von Katy und – mir - ist einfach-", Sam suchte nach Worten. „Unnachahmlich. Das ist sogar für uns eine neue Stufe."

„Schön, dass du dich amüsierst."

„Selbst du musst zugeben, dass der Gedanke abgefahren ist."

„Na ja, ok, irgendwie ist es komisch", lachte Dean. „Sie hätte mir mit Sicherheit eine übergezogen und die Polizei geholt."

Er warf die Karte weg. „Ich nehme Pancakes und einen, nein, zwei Kaffee."

Sam bestellte ebenfalls Kaffee sowie Rührei, und während sie auf die Bedienung warteten, holte er die Kopien aus der Tasche, die er am Tag zuvor in der Bibliothek gemacht hatte.

„Es ist nicht viel, aber irgendwo müssen wir anfangen", meinte er und reichte Dean seine Schuhe. „Hier, die dürften dir besser passen."

„Darauf kannst du wetten", knurrte Dean. „Meine – deine – Füße sind schon ganz eingequetscht. Du weißt schon, dass du zu groß bist?"

„Und du weißt, dass du eine Brille brauchst, ja?", fragte Sam und blinzelte, während er die Seiten umblätterte.

„So ein Unsinn!"

„Nein, wirklich. Ich kann auf die Nähe nichts mehr klar erkennen. Das muss dir doch aufgefallen sein?"

„Und wenn schon, ich muss vielleicht die Buchstaben etwas näher halten. Halb so wild."

„Halb so wild? Dean, gerade für einen Jäger kann das gefährlich werden! Du musst in bester körperlicher Verfassung sein."

„Eine Brille! Du spinnst. Dann sehe ich aus wie ein Nerd, so wie du."

„Ich habe keine Brille."

„Du bist trotzdem ein Nerd", erklärte Dean und trank einen Schluck von dem Kaffee, der gerade gekommen war.

Sam seufzte und beschloss, dass dies ein Thema für einen anderen Tag war.

„Also, was haben wir … Kleinstadt, englische Besiedlung, Herrenhaus. Ob es da Geister gibt?"

„Laut Katy nicht", meinte Dean. Dann zuckte er zusammen. „Sam, sie erwartet mich heute zu einem Date!"

„Schön, Grüß' sie von mir."

„Ich kann so nicht zu ihr gehen! Du musst!"

„Bitte was? Dean, ich steckte in deinem Körper fest und habe nicht vor, diesen Zustand eine Minute länger als nötig zu ertragen, und du willst, dass ich deine Dates für dich übernehme? Hast du keine anderen Probleme?"

Dean stellte seinen leeren Teller weg und nahm den zweiten Kaffee.

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich mit ihr ein zweites Mal ausgehe, und vielleicht später noch einmal wieder komme. Sie wurde schon von mehreren Männern enttäuscht, und ich wollte ihr beweisen, dass ich – na ja, anders bin."

„Bist du aber nicht."

„Sonst nicht, aber sie verdient es nicht, dass ich sie sitzen lasse. Ich wusste doch gestern Abend nicht, dass ich heute als du aufwache! Ich muss mein Versprechen halten."

„Das wirst DU so oder so nicht können", brummte Sam.

„Hilft du mir also?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Dean … ich will erst versuchen, so schnell wie möglich den Fluch zu brechen. Reden wir heute Nachmittag noch einmal."

Dean grummelte, gab sich mit der Antwort aber zufrieden.

Sam beugte sich wieder über seine Unterlagen.

„Ich kann fast nichts lesen … Dean, wenn wir den Fluch nicht bald brechen, gehe ich zum Optiker, von deiner Kurzsichtigkeit kriege ich Kopfschmerzen."

„Das lässt du schön bleiben!", protestierte Dean. „Gut, ich denke, wir brauchen ein paar Grundregeln … erstens, wir sprechen uns mit unseren echten Namen an. Hier kennt uns ja niemand bis auf Mr. Henderson, und der hockt in seinem Haus."

„Gut."

„Während du ich bist, machst du nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis, das schließt Änderungen deines Aussehens sowie dein Verhalten ein. Ich kann mich ja nicht blamieren lassen."

„Muss ich dich jetzt vor jedem Satz um Erlaubnis fragen?", schnaubte Sam.

„Am besten ja! Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren", erklärte Dean zufrieden.

„Na gut, aber das gilt dann auch für dich."

„Keine Angst, als ich wirst du viel cooler als sonst auftreten."

„Irgendwie befürchte ich das. Wenn wir hier abfahren, wird mich jeder hassen …"

„Im Gegenteil! Lass mal sehen, du brauchst eine ordentliche Jacke. Und Schuhe ..."

„Dean, wir haben wohl kaum Zeit, einkaufen zu gehen. Und du wirst es schön bleiben lassen, als ich mit irgendwelchen seltsamen Klamotten durch die Gegend zu laufen! Und vor allem, denk' gar nicht erst daran, überhaupt eine Schere in die Hand zu nehmen."

Dean, der sich zum bestimmt dritten Mal in der Minute die Haare zurückgestrichen hatte, stöhnte auf.

„Aber deine Haare nerven! Wie hältst du das den ganzen Tag aus?"

„Ich bin dran gewöhnt. Wenn sie dich stören, binde sie zusammen, aber wage es ja nicht, sie abzuschneiden."

„Irgendwie ist es anstrengend, du zu sein."

Sam dachte nach.

„Was machen wir eigentlich … mit Duschen?"

Dean riss die Augen auf. „Ach du sch…"

„Ja, das könnte ein gewisses Problem werden. Es gibt Dinge, die will ich nicht in meinem Kopf haben."

„Dann duschen wir halt nicht, bis wir den Fall gelöst haben. Für ein oder zwei Tage muss es eben ohne gehen."

„Wenn wir ihn so schnell lösen …"

„Dann lass' uns anfangen. Das Herrenhaus. Auch ohne Geister, meinst du es lohnt sich, dort vorbeizuschauen?"

„Na ja, in der neueren Geschichte des Ortes ist nichts vorgefallen, das irgendwie auf Hexerei oder Flüche oder übernatürliche Wesen schließen lässt, vielleicht sollten wir uns also in der älteren Historie umschauen. Und außer dem Herrenhaus gibt es hier keine älteren Gebäude, oder?"

„Mir ist zumindest keins aufgefallen. Dann lass' uns aufbrechen." Dean schob seine leere Kaffeetasse beiseite, schnappte sich seine Jacke, die ihm nun viel zu klein war, und verließ hinter Sam das Diner.

„Vorher halten wir kurz beim Motel, ich brauche andere Sachen. Meine sehen aus, als wären sie eingegangen."

Er ignorierte Sams in seinen Augen unangebrachtes Lachen und zog sich um, bevor sie auf die Straße einschwenkten, die auf die Anhöhe über der Stadt führte, auf den das Herrenhaus vor einigen Jahrhunderten gebaut worden war.

Es sah nicht so aus, als wären in den Monaten, vielleicht sogar Jahren, vor ihnen allzu viele Menschen hierhergekommen. Der Straßenbelag war an den Rändern von Unkraut überwachsen, die Äste der Bäume waren nicht zurückgeschnitten und ragten teilweise weit auf die Straße hinaus. Das Tor zum Haus stand offen, sodass sie problemlos auf das Grundstück fahren konnten – warum, sahen sie, als sie um die Ecke fuhren und das dunkle, große Gemäuer vor ihnen auftauchte: Es stand bereits ein Auto vor der Eingangstür.

Sie stiegen aus und näherten sich dem recht verfallen wirkenden Gebäude. Die Fenster waren teilweise eingeschlagen, der Park sah nicht so aus, als hätte sich in den letzten Jahren jemand darum gekümmert, und die Fassade hätte längst gestrichen werden müssen.

„Wenn es hier keine Geister gibt, bin ich kein Jäger", meinte Dean.

„Kann sein, aber Geister können keine Flüche bewirken", hielt Sam dagegen.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knarzen, und eine Frau mittleren Alters kam heraus. Sie hielt ein großes Notizbuch, eine Taschenlampe sowie ein Handy in den Armen. Neugierig schaute sie zu ihnen.

„Sam und Dean Singer, Journalisten von der Daily News", stellte Sam sie vor und hielt ihr den gefälschten Ausweis vor die Nase. Sie schnaubte amüsiert.

„Da habt ihr aber was verwechselt, Jungs", grinste sie und verfrachtete ihre Unterlagen im Auto.

Sam schaute verdutzt auf den Ausweis und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt – natürlich, sie hätten die Papiere tauschen müssen.

„Ist gerade viel los bei uns, der Redaktionsschluss naht, da kann so was vorkommen", lachte er gezwungen und drückte Dean seinen Ausweis in die Hand.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte sie. „Gehen euch jetzt schon die Geschichten aus, dass ihr über eine Kleinstadt wie Greenwood schreiben müsst?"

„Unser Lektor ist ganz versessen auf Lokalgeschichte, daher haben wir die Aufgaben erhalten, einen Bericht über das Herrenhaus der Buckners zu recherchieren", erklärte Dean und wies abfällig auf das alte Haus. „Wird sicherlich nicht viel Spannendes herauszufinden sein, oder?"

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt drauf' an. Zeitgeschichtlich ist es schon ein Stück Kultur, gerade auch in dieser Gegend, und die Inneneinrichtung ist größtenteils original belassen. Die Biografie der Familie Buckner von der Einwanderung bis zum heutigen Tag spiegelt gut die jeweiligen Verhältnisse der Jahrhunderte wieder sowie die wirtschaftliche und soziale Entwicklung der Stadt."

Dean sah so aus, als würde er nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Unser Verlag ist mehr daran interessiert, ungewöhnliche Geschichten aufzuspüren", warf Sam schnell ein. „Mysteriöse Ereignisse, Todesfälle, unerklärbare Dinge … fällt Ihnen dazu etwas ein?"

„Mysteriös?", lachte die Frau. „Eher nicht. Ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen intensiver mit dem Haus und seinem Inventar auseinander gesetzt – ich bin damit beauftragt, im Namen des noch lebenden Eigentümers die rechtlichen Details des Wechsels in den Staatsbesitz zu klären."

„Und da ist Ihnen nie etwas aufgefallen, das Sie als – außergewöhnlich betrachten würden?"

Die Frau überlegte nun ernsthafter, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid." Sie schien enttäuscht zu sein, ihnen nicht helfen zu können, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen eine kurze Tour durch das Haus gebe? Ich sollte wahrscheinlich keine Fremden mit hineinnehmen, aber verboten ist es auch nicht."

„Das wäre toll, vielen Dank!", antwortete Sam – es ersparte ihnen zumindest das unbefugte Betreten des Hauses, was sie immer gern nutzten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Gesetz brachen, liefen sie Gefahr, wieder in den Fokus der Polizei zu geraten.

„Ich habe noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor ich zurück zum Büro muss, also kommen Sie!"

Die Frau – sie hatte sich als Anna vorgestellt -, ging ihnen voran zum Haus, schloss die Eingangstür auf und lies sie eintreten.

„Allzu viel ist in den letzten Jahren hier nicht renoviert worden", bemerkte Dean.

„Nein, nur einige der Fenster – aber auch nur in den wenigen benutzten Arbeitsräumen – sowie ein Teil der Front, die durch einen umgefallenen Baum beschädigt worden ist. Ein Teilstück der Mauer, die Vorderfassade und die Tür sind neu."

Sam und Dean betraten die große Eingangshalle, sie ließ erahnen, wie elegant sie einmal ausgesehen haben musste, nun aber standen nur noch wenige Möbel darin, die Wände waren mit düsteren Portraits behangen, und der Kerzenleuchter machte nicht den Eindruck, irgendwann in den letzten paar Jahrzehnten benutzt worden zu sein.

„Wie lange wohnt hier niemand mehr?", fragte Dean und schaute durch die offenen Türen in die angrenzenden Räume. Auch diese waren größtenteils leer, kaum erhellt vom düsteren Herbstlicht.

„Seit 12 Jahren", meinte Anna. „Der ehemalige Eigentümer hat das Haus noch ab und an als Sommerresidenz benutzt, aber irgendwann ist der Unterhalt einfach zu teuer gewesen."

„Wo wohnt er jetzt?"

„Ach, er ist schon vor langer Zeit nach England gezogen, wo er seine Frau kennen gelernt hat. Spätestens dann hatte es für ihn keinen Sinn mehr gemacht, das Haus zu behalten."

„Ist hier in letzter Zeit etwas geschehen? Außer dem Eigentümerwechsel, meine ich?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Umbauarbeiten, Ausgrabungen, Funde …"

Anna dachte nach. „Eigentlich nicht … im Zuge der Übergabe wurden die meisten Möbel weggeschafft, da sie hier ohne ordentliche Restauration vermodern würden."

Dean horchte auf. Flüche waren auch oft an Gegenstände gebunden, und wenn diese bewegt wurden, war dies nicht selten ein Grund für einen Fluch, quasi aktiviert zu werden.

„Wohin sind die Möbel gebracht worden?"

„Größtenteils in Museen über Landes- und Kulturgeschichte."

„Aber keines davon in Greenwood?"

„Nein." Anna missverstand Deans Enttäuschung und fügte schnell hinzu: „Die meisten sind aber nicht so weit entfernt, wenn Sie für Ihren Artikel einen Blick auf die Möbel werfen möchten."

Dean seufzte. „Danke, wir werden es uns überlegen." Er warf Sam einen ernüchterten Blick zu. _Wieder nichts._

„Können Sie uns ein wenig über die Familiengeschichte erzählen?"

„Die Buckners waren eine alte englische Familie, die in die Staaten gekommen war, um hier eine neue Existenz aufzubauen, nachdem sie in ihrer Heimat aufgrund des Zusammenbrechens ihres Handelsunternehmens keine Zukunft mehr hatten. Hier hatten sie schnell mehr Glück und wurden aufgrund des Holzgeschäfts zu einer der reichsten Familien im Bundestaat. Das Haus wurde dann etwa um 1800 herum gebaut, als Statussymbol und Familiensitz. Der bis heute dauernde Strang der Familie wurde begründet durch Frederick, den Sie dort sehen können –" Anna wies auf ein Gemälde am anderen Ende der Halle – „und seiner Frau Josephine. Die beiden waren damals das Traumpaar der Stadt und hatten zusammen zwei Kinder – leider hatten sie letztendlich ein furchtbares Schicksal zu erleiden."

„Wie das?", horchte Sam auf.

„Frederick war, nach heutigen Einstufungen betrachtet, psychisch labil. Er hatte sich in Fantasien verstrickt, die ihn immer mehr von der Wirklichkeit fortgetrieben haben, bis man am Ende mit ihm kaum noch ein normales Gespräch führen konnte – irgendwann muss er dann selbst gemerkt haben, dass es keinen Weg mehr zurück gab, und hat Selbstmord begangen."

Die Winchesters horchten auf – gewaltsame Tode waren oft Auslöser für das Entstehen von Geistern. Zwar gab es keinen Grund zu glauben, dass der mutmaßliche Fluch, der sie erwischt hatte, damit im Zusammenhang stand, aber derzeit mussten sie jeder übernatürlichen Spur nachgehen – was anderes fiel ihnen nicht mehr ein.

„Was hat er denn getan?", fragte Dean.

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sind nur Gerüchte und Legenden, nichts davon stimmt – außer, dass Frederick psychische Probleme hatte und sich umgebracht hat. Aber dazu braucht man keine Schauergeschichten."

„Sie hatten doch vorhin gesagt, dass hier nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen sei."

„Ist es ja auch nicht! Sie glauben doch nicht etwa den ganzen Quatsch?"

„Welchen denn?"

„Ach, keine Ahnung, ich habe mich damit nicht weiter beschäftigt. Frederick hatte offenbar Halluzinationen darüber gehabt, dass sich seine Frau in eine andere Person verwandelt hat. Totaler Irrsinn. Das können Sie doch unmöglich schreiben."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", warf Sam schnell ein. „Aber solche Geschichten machen das Haus – lebendiger."

Die Wortwahl war wohl weniger passend gewesen, denn Anna warf ihnen einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Wenn Sie mehr über Frederick wissen wollen, empfehle ich Ihnen, in der Bibliothek zu recherchieren, Zeitungen aus der Zeit gibt es natürlich nicht mehr, aber soweit ich weiß, haben Wissenschaftler einige Aufsätze über lokale Geschichte geschrieben und sind dabei weiter auf Frederick eingegangen. Ansonsten können Sie ihn natürlich auch selbst fragen."

Auf die verdutzten Blicke von Sam und Dean brach sie in lautes Lachen aus. „Ihr solltet eure Gesichter sehen! Das ist doch genau was für euch, oder?"

„Was denn?"

„Na, die Leute munkeln, dass Fredericks Geist noch im Haus sein Unwesen treibt. Deswegen traut sich hier auch niemand in der Nacht her. Man sagt, er suche immer noch Rache für das Unglück, das ihm angetan worden sei."

Sie grinste erheitert. „Was selbstverständlich großer Unsinn ist. Oder haben Sie Angst vor Geistern?"

„Äh-", machte Sam.

„Nur, wenn sie uns an den Kragen wollen", erklärte Dean und löste damit einen weiteren Lachanfall aus.

„Ihr seid mir zwei! Vielleicht solltet ihr lieber Buchautoren werden als Journalisten."

„Wir werden es uns überlegen."

Die drei verließen das Haus, und Anna verabschiedete sich von ihnen, bevor sie in ihr Auto stieg und davon fuhr.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich machen", meinte Sam, als sie wieder alleine waren.

„Was, Bücher schreiben? Lieber nicht. Klar, für eine Autobiografie würde es reichen bei dem, was wir erlebt haben, aber meinst du nicht, dass wir dann Chuck herausfordern mit seiner Romanreihe? Und nach Engeln und Dämonen muss ich nicht auch noch Gott gegen mich haben …"

„Nein, Dean", seufzte Sam. „Ich meine, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und weitere Informationen über Frederick zu sammeln."

„Oh." Dean überlegte. „Dir ist aber klar, dass ich nachher ein Date mit Katy habe?"

„Dass du immer noch daran denkst!"

„Klar."

„Dean, ich habe keine Lust, mich mit einer wildfremden Frau zu treffen, während wir einen wichtigen Fall zu bearbeiten haben."

„Jetzt wird mir auch klar, wieso du nie Dates hast. Wir haben _immer_ einen wichtigen Fall!"

„Schon, aber diesen sehe ich als noch etwas dringlicher als die meisten anderen an."

Dean drehte sich zu Sam um.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll – ich möchte gerne, dass du dich mit Katy triffst. Glaub mir, von uns beiden bin ich derjenige, dem das am wenigsten gefällt, denkst du, ich lasse mich gerne von einem Freak wie dir vertreten? Aber du musst."

„Ich muss gar nichts!", wehrte sich Sam. „Ich will lieber weiter an dem Frederick-Fall arbeiten. Das scheint derzeit unsere beste Chance zu sein."

„Aber wir können Katy nicht im Stich lassen –"

„Sie ist erwachsen und wird es überleben. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, also lass uns endlich zur Bibliothek gehen."

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und begann zu grinsen.

„Du sagst es."

„Was?", fragte Sam misstrauisch.

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen. Außer, dass ich es doch kann."

„Hä?"

„Ich bin in deinem Körper, Sam. Oh, lass mich mal überlegen … wie wäre es mit einem neuen Tattoo, und zwar einem, das etwas sichtbarer ist als unsere Dämonenabwehr? Oder wolltest du dir immer schon mal Ohrlöcher stechen lassen? Ein paar hübsche Bilder auf Facebook mit dir in Frauenkleidern machen sich sicherlich auch nicht schlecht."

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich dich eine Minute lang alleine lasse, solange wir nicht zurückgetauscht haben?"

„Nicht mal, wenn du pinkelst? Ich finde schon eine Gelegenheit", meinte Dean lässig.

„Wir hatten Regeln auf-"

„Verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen", erklärte Dean.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", rief Sam wütend. „Wirst du denn nie erwachsen? Ich will endlich diesen verdammten Fall lösen, und du hast nur deine Freundin im Kopf!"

„Wir sind zu zweit, da werden wir wohl auch parallel an Aufgaben arbeiten können", wollte Dean nicht locker lassen.

„Ach ja, und was willst du in der Zwischenzeit tun? Wieder die so genannten Einheimischen in den Bars befragen?"

„Warum nicht, irgendwer kann uns ja wohl etwas über Frederick erzählen."

„Vergiss es! Wir müssen in die Bibliothek, da finden wir viel eher etwas über ihn heraus."

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder, Hermine", feixte Dean. „Hey, wie wäre es, wenn ich statt dir in die Bibliothek gehe und du dafür zu Katy?"

„Du in die Bibliothek?", fragte Sam ungläubig. „Aber da gibt es Bücher, Dean, und die muss man lesen. Alleine. Ohne Musik, Bier und Laptop."

„Und du denkst, das kriege ich nicht hin?", provozierte ihn sein Bruder.

„Doch, nur sonst nie freiwillig." Sam seufzte. „Na gut. Wenn du die Recherche übernimmst, treffe ich mich mit Katy."

„Na endlich bist du vernünftig!", rief Dean triumphierend und schlug die Tür des Impala hinter sich zu. „Hol' einfach ein paar typische Sachen für ein Picknick, so wie wir sie früher immer gemacht haben."

„In welcher Familie bist du aufgewachsen?", wunderte sich Sam perplex. „Wir haben nie ein Picknick gemacht."

„Ach nein?" Dean wirkte ernsthaft erstaunt. „Da siehst du mal, wie gut ich mir Dinge vorstellen kann. Na ja, du wirst das schon hinkriegen. Warte, hier ist Katys Nummer."

Sam schrieb sich die Nummer in sein Handy und stieg beim Motel aus, um mit Dean die Plätze zu tauschen, der sich gleich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek aufmachte.

Resignierend setzte er sich hinter das Steuerrad und starrte auf sein Handy. Die Versuchung, Katy einfach nicht anzurufen und stattdessen mehr über die Familie Buckner herauszufinden, vielleicht in lokalen Museen, war groß. Aber er konnte Dean nicht enttäuschen, er hatte ihm ein Versprechen gegeben. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch gerade wenig Lust, in einen dunklen, langweiligen Leseraum zu gehen – nicht, wenn draußen die Sonne schien.

Er wählte Katys Nummer.

„Hallo?", hörte er eine weibliche unbekannte Stimme.

„Katy?", fragte er unsicher.

„Dean? Bist du das?"

„Ja. Hör' mal, ich dachte, wir könnten das Picknick heute Nachmittag machen? Wenn du noch Lust dazu hast", fügte er schnell hinzu. Wer wusste schon, was für einen Eindruck Dean auf sie gemacht hatte – sein Bruder war nicht immer ein einfacher Charakter.

„Oh, ok", sagte sie mit einem für ihn wenig definierbaren Unterton – das konnte heiter werden, wenn er erst einmal Deans Misstritte würde ausbügeln dürfen!

„Treffen wir uns dann am Parkeingang?"

„Ja", stimmte Sam zu. „In einer Stunde?"

„Einverstanden." Sie legte auf.

Sam wunderte sich über die kurze Konversation, aber vielleicht redete sie ja nicht so viel? Damit würde sie ganz gut zu Dean passen, der oft auch nicht aus sich herauskam – zumindest, was seine Gefühle anging.

Wie auch immer, erst einmal musste er einkaufen. Er fuhr in das zentrale Einkaufszentrum der Stadt und besorgte die Dinge, die seiner Meinung nach zu einem Picknick gehörten – nicht, dass er außer spontanen Treffen auf dem Uni-Campus je eines gemacht hätte, und auch bei diesen Gelegenheiten hatten eher Kaffee, Alkohol und ein paar Sandwiches aus der nahe gelegenen Cafeteria eine tragende Rolle gespielt. Er warf Brot, Butter, Wurst, Käse, Obst und Gemüse, etwas Pappbesteck, Wasser, Saft und Wein in den Einkaufswagen und verstaute alles im Kofferraum des Impala, bevor er es wieder auspackte und auf die Rückbank legte – sollte Katy gemeinsam mit ihm eintreffen und ihm beim Auspacken helfen wollen, könnte das Waffenarsenal in ihrem Kofferraum eventuell für Fragen sorgen.

Widerstrebend fuhr er zum Park. Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei, einer fremden Frau etwas vorzuspielen, das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach – er war nun einmal nicht Dean, und sie verdiente es nicht, belogen zu werden. Andererseits musste er Dean Recht geben, sie verdiente es auch nicht, sitzen gelassen zu werden. Und Dean konnte in dem Fall wirklich nichts für seine missliche Lage.

Er parkte den Impala auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz vor dem Park und stieg aus. Am Eingang zum Hauptweg, der in die Wiesen und Wäldchen des Stadtparks führte, stand eine attraktive dunkelhaarige Frau. Sam fluchte, dass er sich nicht erkundigt hatte, wie Katy aussah, aber so, wie sie zu ihm und dem Impala schaute, musste es sich um sie handeln. Er lächelte und ging auf sie zu.

„Hallo", grüßte er.

Katy kam auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

**Kapitel 4**

Dean betrat die Bibliothek zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen, was für seine Verhältnisse weit über dem Durchschnitt lag. Er ging an den Tresen. Dieselbe Frau wie am Vortag saß dort und notierte mit einem Füller – wer schrieb schon noch mit einem Füller? - Daten in ein kleines Heft. Widerstrebend schaute sie auf.

„Ach, Sie wieder", sagte sie in wenig begeistertem Ton.

„Ja, ich muss leider noch einmal die alten Unterlagen von gestern einsehen", meinte Dean. „Und darüber hinaus hätte ich gerne alle verfügbaren Informationen über Frederick Buckner."

„Sie wissen ja, wo Sie alles finden", antwortete die Frau, ohne groß von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in den Lesesaal. Entweder, die alte Hexe war zu jedem so abweisend, oder Sam hatte sie irgendwie verärgert – wobei die erste Variante wesentlich wahrscheinlicher war.

Er suchte sich die Unterlagen zusammen, was länger dauerte, als es ihm lieb war, und setzte sich an einen Tisch.

Nachdem er eine halbe Seite in einer alten Zeitung über einen regionalen Handelsmarkt gelesen hatte, in der die Buckners als größter Holzproduzent der Gegend eine zentrale Rolle gespielt hatten, ließ er sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhls zurücksinken. Wie hielt Sam das nur aus? All die nutzlosen Informationen, die gelesen werden mussten, um eventuell den einen Hinweis zu finden, der sie der Lösung des Falls näher brachte. Lustlos nahm er eine weitere Seite in die Hand – es ging dieses Mal um den Erwerb einer weiteren Produktionshalle, die die Buckners zur Jahrhundertwende veranlasst hatten. Er gab sich einen Ruck, las den Artikel durch, und ließ die Zeitung wieder fallen.

Das hielt er einfach nicht aus! Er wusste, dass der größte Teil der Arbeit eines Jägers darin bestand, zu recherchieren, Informationen einzuholen und Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, aber da Sam in den meisten Fällen die reine Literaturarbeit übernahm, kam er selten mit dieser Seite seines Jobs in Berührung. Spannender war, sich in die Archive der Polizei oder des FBI einzuhacken – wobei letzteres nur Ash gelungen war, er und Sam hatten nicht die entsprechenden Kenntnisse -, und in den Unterlagen alter Kriminalfälle herumzuwühlen. Das war eher sein Gebiet, aber das Durchblättern von Tonnen alten Papiers schien ihm deprimierend nutzlos.

Ein Bericht über eine Viehseuche … ein Mahnmal über die Opfer des Bürgerkriegs, das im Stadtpark aufgestellt worden war … eine Flutwelle, die Teile der unteren Stadt überspült hatten … Juni 1904 … März 1906 … Bürgermeister … Bauprojekte … Jahrmärkte …

Dean ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Nein, so kam er nicht weiter. Er stand auf, brachte die Unterlagen zurück an ihre Standorte und ging wieder an den Tresen. Wozu sich mit Papier herumplagen, wenn man genauso gut Leute befragen konnte?

Die Frau schaute dieses Mal auf, als er sich an den Tresen stellte.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Sie können mir doch bestimmt weiterhelfen, da Sie sich mit der Geschichte des Ortes sicher besser auskennen als die meisten anderen", schmeichelte er – seiner Erfahrung nach waren Leute hilfsbereiter, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, besonders qualifiziert zu sein.

„Wieso, haben Sie keine Geduld für eine ordentliche Recherche?", bekam er aber eine wenig zuvorkommende Antwort zu hören. „Das ist allgemein ein Problem der Jugend von heute", ließ sie sich weiter aus und hatte offenbar sogar ihr Heft vergessen, das zugefallen war.

Dean musste unwillkürlich grinsen, dass ihn jemand mit seinen fast 40 Jahren als „Jugend" bezeichnete – auch wenn er als Sam natürlich etwas jünger aussah.

„Ihr könnt einfach nicht mit genügend Geduld und Ausdauer einer Arbeit nachgehen, sondern schaut euch immer nach Wegen um, diese abzukürzen, indem ihr auf andere zurückgreift."

Dean verkniff sich zu sagen, dass dagegen prinzipiell nichts einzuwenden war, besonders, wenn es darum ging, Menschenleben zu retten – wenn er und Sam die nötigen Informationen in einem kurzen Gespräch erhalten konnten anstatt in einer stundenlangen Recherche und damit verhinderten, dass ein Monster ein weiteres Opfer tötete, dann ja, war das absolut richtig.

Weniger richtig wäre, das jetzt zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Leider habe ich einen wichtigen Termin", erklärte er stattdessen. „Es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn Sie mir etwas über die Familie Buckner sagen könnten, vor allem über Frederick und seine Krankheit."

„Ist das alles, was Sie interessiert?", fragte sie abfällig. „In den Krankengeschichten anderer Menschen herumwühlen?"

Dean seufzte und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich benötige die Informationen für meine wissenschaftliche Arbeit", gab er sich wie Sam ihm geraten hatte weiter als Student aus.

„Nun, ich kann Ihnen nicht viel über die Leiden von Frederick sagen, und selbst wenn, würde ich es nicht tun. Im Gegensatz zu Ihren sensationslustigen Lesern habe ich nämlich so etwas wie Anstand."

Dean riss sich zusammen, um nicht das nächstgelegene Buch zu nehmen und gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Wortlos nahm er seine Tasche und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Als er durch die Tür treten wollte, kam ihm jemand entgegen. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und knallte mit demjenigen zusammen.

„Glotz doch einfach mal, wohin du läufst!", fauchte er, vollends überzeugt, dass Bibliotheken nicht für Menschen mit einem normalen Geduldspegel gemacht waren.

Sam war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal zusammenzuckte. Er spürte den Schmerz, der sich nach dem Schlag auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, aber mehr überrumpelt hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass Katy, diejenige, die er eigentlich zu einem Picknick hatte ausführen sollen, ihm eine geknallt hatte.

„Dass du überhaupt die Frechheit besitzt, mich noch einmal anzurufen, ist schon die Höhe, aber du scheinst noch nicht mal den Eindruck zu machen, dass du das hier verdient hast", knurrte sie.

Sams Gedanken rasten. Was hatte Dean angestellt?

„Du willst mich nicht sitzen lassen, was? Und dann haust du in der ersten Minute ab, die wir nicht zusammen sind?"

Ach ja! Das hatte er völlig vergessen. In dem Durcheinander an Ereignissen, die heute über sie hereingebrochen waren, hatte er nicht eine Sekunde mehr daran gedacht, dass Dean heute früh Hals über Kopf aus Katys Wohnung getürmt war.

„Äh", machte er wenig überzeugend. Wie sollte er sich rechtfertigen?

„Ich wollte schnell Kaffee holen", stammelte er den nächstbesten Gedanken zusammen. „Aber als ich zurückkam, warst du schon weg." Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte, aber was Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.

Katy sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an, die Wut war vorsichtiger Zurückhaltung gewichen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie.

Sam starrte sie an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich habe dir heute früh gesagt, dass ich Kaffee mache. Entweder hast du das innerhalb von zwei Minuten vergessen, was ich nicht annehme, oder du hast das nicht gehört. Und da derjenige, der heute früh in meinem Bett lag, eine wenn auch sehr spartanische Antwort auf meine Bemerkung gegeben hatte, führt mich das zu der Annahme, dass du nicht Dean bist. Vollkommen irre, aber logisch."

Sam konnte nicht fassen, wie schnell er durchschaut war. Entweder Katy war besonders gut darin, Menschen einzuschätzen, oder er überschätze die Wirkung von Äußerlichkeiten vehement.

„Und wer soll ich sein?", fragte er, unwillig, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Sollte sie sich doch eine Erklärung suchen.

„Zwilling", meinte sie nur.

„Ja", sagte er schnell. „So sieht es aus. Mein Bruder und ich sind Zwillinge."

„Und ihr teilt euch auch eure Dates? Wie widerwärtig!" Sie wollte sich abwenden, da fuhr sie wieder herum. „Warte! Dean hatte gestern erwähnt, dass sein Bruder jünger ist als er. Ihr könnt keine Zwillinge sein!" Sie trat an Dean heran und sah ihn prüfend an. „_Was_ seid ihr?"

„Nichts, was dich angeht", wollte Sam sie abwimmeln. Es wurde Zeit, zu verschwinden.

„Ok, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, ich rufe sofort die Polizei – ich habe dein Foto und das Nummernschild deines Autos -, oder du sagst mir, was hier los ist."

Sam musste ihre Hartnäckigkeit bewundern. Mit dieser Drohung könnte sie auch in Schwierigkeiten kommen – sie waren alleine auf dem Parkplatz, und er war ihr körperlich bei weitem überlegen. Er rang mit sich selbst. Die Polizei konnten sie nicht gebrauchen, vor allem, da sie den Ort nicht verlassen konnten, solange sie den Fall nicht gelöst hatten. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl.

„Du wirst mich für verrückt halten", meinte er ruhig.

„Das tue ich bereits, du brauchst keine Hemmungen zu haben", sagte sie nur und sah ihn neugierig an. „Wer bist du?"

„Sam", sagte er. „Und ich bin Deans Bruder."

„Aber –"

„Nicht sein Zwillingsbruder. Wie sehen sehr verschieden aus. Normalerweise bin ich größer und etwas jünger als Dean und habe braune Haare. Also im Grunde sehe ich auch immer noch so aus, nur bin ich eben –" Sam suchte nach einem Satz, der nicht ganz danach klang, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„In seinem Körper?", beendete zu seiner Erleichterung aber Katy den Satz. Er nickte.

„Da bist du ja nicht der Einzige in der Stadt", meinte sie nur. „Ich dachte erst, als ich in der Zeitung davon gelesen habe, dass sich nur jemand wichtigmachen will, aber … so viele Leute auf einmal mit derselben blöden Idee? Ihr seid doch nicht nur Trittbrettfahrer?"

„Nein. Glaub mir, ich wünschte, es wäre nicht wahr. Aber Fakt ist, dass ich in Deans Körper feststecke und er in meinem. Und wir wollen alles daran setzen, das so schnell wie möglich zu ändern. Daher musste Dean heute früh auch abhauen, bevor du einen völlig Fremden in deinem Bett findest."

Katy musste bei der Vorstellung grinsen. „Und was wollt ihr nun tun?", fragte sie.

„Gute Frage. Dean ist gerade in der Bibliothek und versucht, mehr über die Familie Buckner herauszufinden. Wir versuchen, übernatürliche Ereignisse in der Geschichte von Greenwood aufzuspüren, um den Ursprung für den Fluch oder was es auch ist, zu finden."

„Fluch, Körpertausch …", murmelte Katy. „Irgendwie klingt das unglaublich."

„Ja, aber wahr ist es leider trotzdem", meinte Sam. „Ich war gestern schon in der Bibliothek, habe aber nichts Verdächtiges gefunden."

„Dann müsst ihr Tante Thea fragen. Sie kennt sich mit der Geschichte des Ortes besser aus als sonst jemand."

„Wer?"

„Meine Tante. Sie arbeitet in der Bibliothek."

„Ach, du meinst am Tresen? Ja, ich weiß, wen du meinst. Sie schien mir nur nicht so – kooperationsbereit."

Katy lachte. „Ja, sie ist etwas schwer zugänglich. Zudem ziemlich altmodisch. Gegen Computer und Handys hat sie eine mittelschwere Allergie, und bestimmte Personengruppen haben bei ihr einen schweren Stand – Kinder, Schüler und Studenten vor allem."

„Na super, ich habe mich als Student ausgegeben. Meinst du, es besteht die Chance, dass sie uns weiterhilft?"

„Lass mich lieber mitkommen", grinste sie nur.

Dean hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm, der sich nach dem Zusammenprall anfühlte, als wäre er ausgekugelt. Wer zum Henker stürmte so in eine Bibliothek?

„Sam", rief er überrascht, als er seinen Bruder, oder besser gesagt sich selbst, im Eingang sah. Und –

„Katy!"

„Ach, kennen wir uns?", fragte sie neckisch.

„Sam – äh, Dean hat mir von dir erzählt", brachte er schnell heraus.

Katy winkte ab. „Ich weiß von eurem Problem, Dean."

Dean fuhr zu Sam herum. „Du hast es ihr erzählt? Familienregel Nummer eins, Sam: Wir tun, was wir tun, und halten die Klappe!"

„Ich dachte, die hätten wir geändert zu: ‚Keine Engel an Netflix lassen'?"

„Cas kommt ohnehin nicht mehr an meinen PC, ich habe ihn gesperrt."

Sam zog Katy und Dean in einen kleinen Leseraum, in dem sie alleine waren. „Dean, ich musste es ihr sagen, sie hat mich sofort durchschaut."

„Kein Wunder", brummte Dean. „Mich kann man nicht einfach so kopieren."

Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Katy kann uns helfen. Die Frau an der Rezeption ist ihre Tante und weiß sehr viel über die Geschichte der Stadt."

„Die alte Fledermaus? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte sie nicht gefragt? Aber sie hat mich einfach ignoriert!"

„Sie ist eben etwas speziell." Katy musterte Dean. „Dich hielt sie wohl kaum für vertrauenswürdig."

„He, sonst ist Sam immer der nette Schwiegersohn von nebenan, was hätte ich denn noch tun sollen?"

Katy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wartet." Sie ging zu dem Tresen, sprach mit ihrer Tante, und kam zu den beiden zurück.

„Sie ist bereit, mit euch zu sprechen, aber erst nach Feierabend. Wir treffen uns um sieben im Restaurant neben dem Rathaus."

„Danke! Was würden wir ohne dich tun", strahlte Dean.

„Dean, flirte bitte nicht mit mir, während du im Körper deines Bruders bist, das ist irgendwie verstörend."

„Oh, ok, gut."

„Und tut mir den Gefallen und zieht was Ordentliches an. Wie gesagt, Tante Thea ist von der altmodischen Sorte. Versucht einfach nicht, wie zwei Tramper auszusehen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zurück zu ihrem Auto. Tante Thea war zum Glück nicht zu sehen, daher nutzen Dean und Sam die Gelegenheit, auch zu verschwinden.

„Tramper!", schnaubte Dean. „Sind wir nun mal. Dann können wir auch so aussehen."

Sam machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Dir ist doch klar, dass wir um das Duschen kaum herumkommen?"

„Quatsch." Dean schnüffelte kurz und verzog das Gesicht. „Na ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Verdammt."

Später am Abend stiegen sie wieder in den Impala, dieses Mal in ihren FBI-Anzügen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so umständlich ist, mit geschlossenen Augen zu duschen", nölte Dean.

„Ich hätte das", meinte Sam und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er auf dem Beifahrersitz nun mehr Beinfreiheit hatte.

„Du hast gut reden, du brauchst ja auch nur halb so lange wie ich mit deinen blöden Haaren." Dean zog an dem Pferdeschwanz herum, zu dem er Sams Haare gebunden hatte.

„Jetzt hör' auf zu heulen und fahr' los. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, geht Tante Thea bestimmt in die Küche und zieht uns mit der Pfanne eine über."

„Nenn sie nicht so", stöhnte Dean und startete den Motor.

„Und wie soll ich sie nennen? Ich kenne ihren Nachnamen nicht!"

„_Feuerspeiender Drache_ finde ich gut." Sam seufzte nur.

Sie kamen ein paar Minuten später am Rathaus an. Katy erwartete sie schon. „Wir haben bereits einen Tisch", meinte sie und musterte die beiden anerkennend.

Wenig begeistert ließen sie sich im Restaurant nieder, jeder bestrebt, möglichst weit weg von der Bibliothekarin zu sitzen.

„Sie möchten also etwas über Frederick wissen", erkundigte sie sich und trank einen Schluck ihres Rotweins, während die Brüder beide Bier bestellt hatten.

„Ja. Wir schreiben eine Studienarbeit über Greenwood, wie Sie bereits wissen, und wollen den Schwerpunkt auf die Familiengeschichte der Buckners legen."

„Gut. Was Sie wissen müssen ist, dass Frederick Probleme hatte, Wahrheit und Phantasie auseinander zu halten. Darüber finden Sie in Zeitschriften und alten Berichten nicht allzu viel, und ich halte auch nichts davon, irgendwelchen Fremden davon zu erzählen, aber Katy zuliebe will ich Ihnen helfen."

„Das wissen wir sehr zu schätzen", beeilte sich Sam zu sagen.

Er wurde aus ihn genau analysierenden Augen gemustert.

„Wenn jemand ernsthaftes Interesse an historischer Forschung hat, helfe ich gerne weiter. Ich will hoffen, dass zumindest einige von euch Studenten ehrliche Begeisterung für die Inhalte eurer Arbeiten aufbringen könnt."

Sam nickte zustimmend. „Sie können uns glauben, dass wir ein sehr persönliches Interesse an der Geschichte von Frederick haben."

Er war froh, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragte, sondern seine Antwort zu akzeptieren schien. Die weitere Ausführung - „Wir suchen nach einem Weg, wieder in unsere richtigen Körper zurückzukommen" - würde ihnen nicht mehr als einen Rausschmiss aus dem Restaurant bringen.

„Was darf es sein?", fragte sie der Kellner und unterband damit weitere Diskussionen.

„Äh, Steak", bestellte Dean, während sich Sam für Fisch entschied. Die beiden anderen nahmen, offenbar wie schon öfter, Lamm.

„Also, was ist das Geheimnis von Frederick?", fragte Sam vorsichtig.

„Frederick war, das müssen Sie verstehen, zusammen mit seiner Frau Josephine das Vorzeigepaar der Stadt. Sie galten als die Zukunft der Familie und damit auch des Unternehmens. Es lief auch alles gut, sie bekamen Kinder, doch dann wurde Frederick zunehmend … seltsamer. Er zog sich zurück, wurde immer schweigsamer, fing an, alte Bücher zu sammeln. Bücher über Hexenkunst, Flüche, alte Legenden. Das stand im kompletten Gegensatz zu seinem bisherigen Charakter, daher versuchte Josephine herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war – vergeblich. Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich immer mehr, und eines Tages fand sie ihn im Wohnzimmer – tot. Er hatte sich erhängt."

Dean und Sam, die bei den Worten „Hexenkunst" und „Flüche" aufgehorcht hatten, sahen sich vielsagend an. Sie konnten die Gedanken des anderen beinahe lesen – all das klang sehr nach einem rachsüchtigen Geist. Aber wie kam der Körpertausch-Fluch ins Spiel?

„Mit seinem Selbstmord begann der langsame Abstieg der Stadt. Die Familie hat sich von diesem Schicksalsschlag nie wirklich erholt. Die Wirtschaft zog weiter, Holzhandel brachte bald kein Geld mehr, und irgendwie hat es seitdem niemand mehr geschafft, die Lücke zu füllen, sodass Greenwood bis heute eine unbedeutende Stadt mit nicht gerade viel versprechender Zukunftsaussicht geblieben ist."

„Gibt es im Zusammenhang mit Fredericks Schicksal Gerüchte oder Legenden, die – wie soll ich sagen – mysteriös, unerklärlich klingen?", stellte Sam deiselbe Frage, wie er sie schon an Anna gerichtet hatte.

„Zu viele", sagte Tante Thea – sie kannten immer noch nicht ihren Nachnamen und waren froh, wenn sie vermeiden konnten, sie direkt anzusprechen.

„Einige sagen, er sei von bösen Geistern besessen gewesen, andere, dass er bei seinem Studium der Hexengeschichte aus Versehen an einen bösartigen Fluch geraten ist, der ihn am Ende in den Selbstmord getrieben hat."

Ihr Essen war in der Zwischenzeit gekommen, und Sam und Dean stellten fest, dass es von wesentlich besserer Qualität war als gedacht – offenbar war das Restaurant eine Art Geheimtipp. Oder, dachte Dean, sie waren einfach so sehr an das Fastfood aus den Diners gewöhnt, in die sie ihr Leben auf der Straße immer führte, dass richtiges Essen ein ungewohnter Luxus war.

„Es gibt aber noch eine andere Geschichte, meine Lieblingsthese", fuhr Tante Thea fort.

„Nicht die schon wieder!", lachte Katy. „Es ist doch vollkommen irre, dass Leute so was glauben, oder?" Auf einmal starrte sie Sam und Dean an und wurde still.

„Niemand glaubt solch einen Unsinn", berichtigte sie ihre Tante. „Es sind ja nur Mythen. Letztendlich hat Frederick sich umgebracht, weil er, wie man heute sagen würde, manisch-depressiv war."

„Was für eine Geschichte?", hakte Dean nach.

„Na ja, es gibt einen Bericht eines Angestellten des Hauses, der die Jahrhunderte irgendwie überlebt hat. In diesem behauptet er, Frederick habe ihm kurz vor seinem Tod gesagt – in desolatem Zustand, geistig offenbar verwirrt -, dass ihm einmal jemand in Gestalt seiner Frau erschienen sei und versucht habe, ihn zu hintergehen. Das war offenbar noch vor der Heirat der beiden. Natürlich ist nichts davon wahr. Wie kann man sich schon in den Körper eines anderen bringen?"

Dean bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Gibt es noch mehr Aufzeichnungen zu diesem Vorfall?", wollte Sam schnell wissen.

„Nein, das ist das einzige, was ich je darüber gefunden habe. Mehr hatte Frederick nicht gesagt. Wie auch, wenn ohnehin alles erfunden ist?"

„Es besteht also keine Möglichkeit, mehr über diese Körpertausch-Legende herauszufinden?"

Tante Thea lachte leise. „Das ginge wohl nur, wenn man Frederick selbst fragen würde. Leider kommen Sie dafür ein paar Jahrhunderte zu spät."

Sam und Dean wechselten einen kurzen Blick, der für beide Bände sprach.

„Sie haben nie von Gerüchten gehört, dass Fredericks Geist noch im Haus spuken soll?", fragte Dean, dem wieder einfiel, was Anna ihnen gesagt hatte. Als er Tante Theas Gesichtsausdruck sah, wünschte er sich allerdings, er hätte den Mund gehalten.

„Ich dachte, Ihre Arbeit sei seriös?" rief sie empört. „Die Jugend hat immer nur Geister und Übernatürliches im Kopf, irgendetwas Sensationslüsternes, Hauptsache, man muss sich nicht mit langweiligen Fakten beschäftigen!"

„So meinen wir das nicht", kam Sam schnell dazwischen. „Wir hatten nur ein paar Dinge in der Stadt gehört, die wir natürlich nicht geglaubt hatten, und dachten, Sie als Expertin der Stadtgeschichte könnten uns noch einmal bestätigen, dass solche Gerüchte Unfug sind."

Seine Schmeichelei verfehlte das Ziel nicht.

„Selbstverständlich ist das Unfug. Leider haben Sie aber Recht, dass einige Leute behaupten, im Haus spuke es … wenn man Aufmerksamkeit erregen will, bringt man sich eben mit aller Macht ins Gespräch. Als ob die Leute selbst oben im Haus gewesen wären und nachgesehen hätten! Die würden sich dort nachts alle nicht hintrauen."

Irgendetwas an ihren Worten ließ Sam aufhorchen.

„Aber Sie haben es gewagt", schoss er ins Blaue und stellte belustigt fest, dass Tante Thea daraufhin rot anlief.

„Tante!", rief Katy und lachte.

„Jemand musste sich vergewissern, dass das Gerede nicht mehr als genau das ist", wehrte sich die Bibliothekarin. „Ich bin vor etwa einem Jahr nachts in das Haus gegangen, damals standen oft einige kaputte Türen offen, und habe mir alle Räume in Ruhe angesehen. Ich finde es beinahe schon unnötig zu sagen, dass ich nicht auch nur einen Zipfel eines Geistes gesehen habe."

„Das hätten wir auch nicht erwartet", beruhigte sie Sam und schaute zu seinem Bruder. Wenn der Fluch erst kürzlich wieder aufgelebt war, war eventuell auch der Geist mit ihm erwacht – ohne Gründe gab es Gerüchte über spukende Gebäude meistens nicht. Ihrer Erfahrung nach verbarg sich hinter solchen lokalen Geschichten meistens eine andere, dunklere Geschichte mit einem übernatürlichen Plot. Irgendwann in den letzten Wochen musste jemand den Geist gesehen haben, und die Gerüchte hatten sich verbreitet.

Den Rest ihrer Mahlzeit beendeten sie weitestgehend schweigend und verabschiedeten sich anschließend von den beiden anderen. Als sie wieder im Impala saßen, ließ Dean sich in den Sitz zurückfallen.

„Also wieder eine schlaflose Nacht", seufzte er.

„Wir werden wohl kaum drum herumkommen", bestätigte Sam wenig begeistert. „Es klingt so, als würde Frederick in irgendeiner Form noch im Haus sein Unwesen treiben, zumindest seit Kurzem, und Stand jetzt ist er unsere beste Quelle, was den Fluch angeht. Offenbar hatte er in seinem Leben bereits mit ihm zu tun gehabt, denke daran, was Thea uns erzählt hat – das ist der bisher einzige Hinweis auf einen älteren Körpertausch als die uns bekannten Fälle."

„Ja, ich weiß", brummte Dean. „Es ist nur deprimierend, wenn der beste Zeuge in einem Fall ein _Geist_ ist."

Er steuerte ihr Auto auf das alte Haus zu, in der Dunkelheit nur ein undefinierbarer schwarzer Fleck in einer unwesentlich helleren Umgebung, die von dem hinter Wolken verborgenen Mond kaum hervorgehoben wurde. Sie bogen in den überwachsenen Weg zum Tor ein und parkten den Wagen vor den verschlossenen Türen.

„Fantastisch, wir müssen wohl drüber klettern", fluchte er und schlug die Türen des Impala zu. Versuchsweise zog er an den Eisentoren, die aber keinen Zentimeter nachgaben. Zum Glück ließen sich die Tore aber leicht erklettern, und einmal mehr brachen die beiden unbefugt in ein fremdes Grundstück ein.

Die Vordertür war geschlossen, doch sie brauchten sich nur eines der vielen kaputten Fenster zu suchen und im Erdgeschoss in das alte Gemäuer einzusteigen. Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich im Licht ihrer Taschenlampen einen Weg durch die leeren, großen Räume, unsicher, wo sie mit ihrer Suche anfangen sollten.

„Wo sich Frederick erhängt hat, wissen wir leider nicht?", fragte Dean.

„Nein." Langsam durchliefen sie alle Räume des Hauses, bis sie wieder in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren. Bis auf ein paar seltsame Geräusche, die aber wahrscheinlich vom Haus selbst stammten, war ihnen nichts Ungewöhnliches begegnet, und auch ihr EMF hatte nicht angeschlagen.

„Vielleicht gibt es gar keinen Geist, und wir sitzen umsonst die ganze Nacht hier", meckerte Dean und ließ sich auf den staubigen Boden sinken.

„Du kannst gerne zurück ins Motel und für immer als ich durch die Gegend laufen", antwortete Sam etwas gereizt. Er hatte auch keine Lust darauf, die Nacht in dem dunklen Herrenhaus zu verbringen, aber das war eben ein Teil der Arbeit als Jäger – warten. Ob es stundenlanges Sitzen im Auto war, während man Verdächtigen auflauerte, ob es das Überwachen eines Ortes auf übernatürliche Anzeichen war oder einfach nur langweilige Recherche - Jäger zu sein bedeutet sehr oft einfach, sehr viel Geduld haben zu müssen.

„Ich schaue mich noch ein wenig um, vielleicht finde ich Tagebücher oder Ähnliches", sagte Dean nach kurzer Zeit in die Stille und sprang wieder auf die Beine, was Sam durchaus hatte kommen sehen, da sein Bruder im Normalfall kaum länger als zwei Minuten ruhig bleiben konnte.

„Geh' nur", gähnte er und machte es sich so gut es ging auf dem Boden bequem. Vielleicht konnte er ein paar Minuten schlafen, bevor Dean entweder anfing, ihn aus Langeweile zu nerven oder mit einem Gespenst auf den Fersen zurückgerannt kam.

Sam ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen. Schneller, als er es erwartet hatte, fiel er in den Schlaf.

Dean schaute noch kurz auf Sam – auf sich – zurück und ging über die breite Treppe wieder ins Obergeschoss. Verdammt, er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Gesicht seines Bruders zu sehen! Wutentbrannt rannte er von einem Zimmer zum anderen, Ausschau nach dem Geist von Frederick haltend. Er führte das EMF in jede erdenkliche Ecke, schaute in jeden Schrank, unter jedes Bett. Er war viel zu wütend, um auch nur den kleinsten Kitzel des Grusels zu empfinden, der ihm, trotz unzähliger Geisterjagden, jedes Mal befiel, wenn er einen Geist suchte – weniger, weil er sich vor den Untoten fürchtete, sondern weil er Respekt hatte vor dem Unbekannten, das ihn jedes Mal vor neue Herausforderungen stellte, wie er den unsteten Seelen helfen konnte, in die nächste Welt hinüber zu gehen. Nun aber trieb ihn nur der rasende Wunsch, wieder in seinen eigenen Körper kommen zu können. Ihn irritierten Sams Beine und Arme, die etwas zu lang waren, um sich mit derselben Selbstverständlichkeit bewegen zu können wie mit seinen eigenen, ständig musste er nachfassen, wenn er nach einer Türklinke oder einem Buch griff. Ihn nervte es, sich immer wieder an einem Türrahmen oder einer Decke zu stoßen, denn Sam war einfach _zu groß_. Ihn störte Sams Pony, das ihm ständig in die Augen hing, etwas zu kurz, um es zusammen zu binden. Verdammt, er wollte diesen Albtraum endlich hinter sich bringen! Sam schien viel gelassener zu sein, wenn er sogar schlafen konnte …

Dean riss die Tür zum nächsten Zimmer auf und sprang erschrocken zurück.

Etwas Blasses, Durchscheinendes kam auf ihn zu. Unwillkürlich riss er sein Gewehr hoch und konnte sich erst im letzten Moment daran hindern, loszuschießen.

_Wir brauchen seine Hilfe._

„Frederick!", rief er. „Wir wissen, was mit dir passiert ist!"

Der Geist hielt inne und schaute Dean an. Er erinnerte ihn an das Portrait, das ihnen Anna in der Eingangshalle gezeigt hatte.

„Du musst uns erzählen, was du gesehen hast", forderte Dean den Geist auf in der Hoffnung, dass dieser die Sache, die ihn auf der Erde hielt, anderen mitteilen wollte.

Frederick starrte ihn an. Gerade als Dean dachte, er wäre zu ihm durchgedrungen, kam dieser blitzschnell auf ihn zugeschwebt mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen. Ohne zu überlegen feuerte Dean auf ihn und sah ihn in einer Nebelwolke verschwinden.

„Mist!", fluchte er und lud das Gewehr nach. Gleichzeitig rannte er zurück in das Zimmer, in dem Sam schlief.

„Sam!", hallte es durch das leere Gemäuer, gefolgt vom Klang von Deans Schritten auf dem Marmorboden.

Sam schreckte aus seinem leichten Schlaf hoch und rieb sich müde die Augen. Das hatten doch höchstens ein paar Minuten sein können! Aber Deans Talent, jede erdenkliche übernatürliche Macht innerhalb kürzester Zeit finden zu können, sollte man nie unterschätzen.

„Ja", gähnte er und erhob sich, Deans für ihn zu kurze Beine unter sich austestend.

„Sam, ich habe Frederick gefunden."

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihm unsere Einladung überbracht?"

„Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, er war etwas – auf Streit aus."

„Mit dir kann man nirgendwo hingehen, weißt du das?"

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht so unhöflich, im Haus unseres Gastgebers einzupennen."

Die beiden Brüder stellten sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und hoben ihre Gewehre vor sich, zielten abwartend in die dunkle Stille.

Wie sie erwartet hatten, ließ der Geist von Frederick nicht lange auf sich warten.

Mit einem kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Laut manifestierte sich der Geist vor ihnen und kam schnell auf sie zu – Sam hatte bereits den Finger am Abzug – als er plötzlich abbremste.

„Frederick?", fragte er zögernd.

„Vergiss es, ich habe vorhin schon versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er gehört nicht zu der unterhaltsamen Sorte", entgegnete Dean.

Frederick war ihnen nun nah genug, dass sie ihn hätten berühren können. Aber anstatt sie anzugreifen, schaute er von Sam zu Dean und wieder zurück, und er schien zusammenzusinken.

„Ich glaube, er weiß, was mit uns los ist", flüsterte Dean.

„Wir wollen die Wahrheit erfahren", sagte Sam vorsichtig. „Was ist dir passiert? Wer war dafür verantwortlich? Wie du sehen kannst, haben wir das gleiche Problem – wir sind im Körper des anderen gefangen."

Frederick rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, verharrte einfach da wo er war. Sam hatte eine Idee.

„Du musst es doch leid sein, für immer in diesem Haus gefangen zu sein?" Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es genau dieses Trauma war, das Fredericks Seele nach wie vor an diese Welt band – das Wissen, dass der Fluch nach wie vor aktiv war, dass er genauso wie ihn Menschen treffen und in eine Situation bringen konnte, die der Verstand im Normalfall nicht verarbeiten konnte.

„Wir können dir helfen. Wenn du uns hilfst. Wir müssen wissen, woher dieser Fluch kommt und wie man ihn bricht. Dann solltest auch du frei sein – oder wir verbrennen deine Überreste. Beides zusammen sollte ausreichen, damit du diese Welt verlassen kannst."

„Bist du nun sein Psychotherapeut geworden?", zischte Dean ungeduldig. Sam verdrehte die Augen, als Fredericks Geist sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

„Halt!" Die beiden liefen ihm nach, einen langen Flur entlang in ein Zimmer mit einem Erker, an dessen Wänden dunkle Spuren in der Tapete zu sehen waren, die ahnen ließen, dass hier früher Regale gestanden hatten – eine Bibliothek, wie Sam sofort vermutete.

In der Mitte des Raums hielt Frederick inne und schaute auf den Boden.

„Was ist, ist er jetzt schüchtern geworden?", schnaubte Dean.

„Ich glaube, er will uns etwas zeigen", meinte Sam und beugte sich auf den Boden hinab. Er betastete die Holzdiele, auf die Frederick seinen Blick gerichtet hatte und hob sie an, als er eine Einbuchtung spürte.

„Ihr solltet heiraten", kommentierte Dean unbeeindruckt und zog ein kleines ledergebundenes Buch aus dem Hohlraum hervor, der im Boden verborgen gewesen war.

„Ich nehme an, das hier ist zur Ausleihe bestimmt?", wedelte er das Buch vor Fredericks Gesicht herum. „Sehr schön."

Er wandte sich an Sam. „Lass uns hier abhauen."

So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie aus dem Haus und zurück zum Impala. Der Weg zurück zum Motel verlief schweigend, erst, als sie sich auf die Betten sinken ließen, sagte Dean:

„Wenn wir in dem verdammten Buch nichts finden, brenne ich das blöde Haus nieder, das sage ich dir. Ich habe so die Schnauze voll von diesem Fluch … wer denkt sich so was Beklopptes aus?"

„Jemand, der nicht zufrieden mit sich selbst war und jemand anderes sein wollte", meinte Sam und blätterte durch die vergilbten Seiten.

„Du musst es ja wissen", blaffte Dean und drehte sich auf dem Bett um.

Sam seufzte. Er wusste, dass Dean und Geduld nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde waren, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis seinem Bruder langsam, aber sicher die Nerven durchgingen.

„Hör' zu, für mich ist das genauso bescheuert wie für dich. Aber wir müssen gemeinsam an einer Lösung arbeiten." Natürlich kannte sich Sam selbst am besten. Wenn Dean nicht zur Vernunft kam, würde er genauso reagieren wie dieser – mit einem Wutanfall. Nach elf Jahren, die sie größtenteils auf der Straße eingezwängt in ein kleines Auto oder in mittelmäßigen Motelzimmern verbracht hatten, konnte er den Fortgang jeder möglichen Situation in seinem Kopf bestens ablaufen lassen, bevor er in die Realität umgesetzt wurde.

Dean setzte sich wieder auf und sah Sam resigniert an.

„Ich weiß, dass wir schon eine Menge durchgemacht haben und manchmal keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen haben … die Apokalypse, Lucifer, das Kainsmal, die Leviathans, und nun die verdammte bekloppte Schwester vom bescheuerten Gott ...aber jedes Mal konnte ich mich darauf verlassen, auf die eine Sache, die mich nie im Stich gelassen hat, weißt du ..."

„Auf dich", nickte Sam. Es schien so trivial, einfach einen anderen Körper zu haben – sie beide waren ja noch sie selbst, zumindest in ihrem Kopf, aber dennoch war alles anders. Es gab diese eine Gewissheit, die nicht, na ja, zumindest bisher, in Zweifel gezogen worden war, von ihnen nicht und von niemandem, den sie kannten – dass sie nicht eines Tages aufwachten und nicht mehr sie selbst waren, physisch gesehen. Sondern ein Vogel, eine Ameise – oder ein anderer Mensch.

Es war zutiefst verstörend, und Sam konnte verstehen, dass Dean begann, den Mut zu verlieren. Bisher hatten sie alle Gefahren, Monster, Engel und Dämonen besiegen können. Sie. Aber nicht sie als jemand anders.

„Genau. Ich will mich ja nicht allzu laut beschweren, weißt du. Immerhin haben wir beide die Körper getauscht, und nicht ich mit einer zehnjährigen Göre oder einem Greis. Ich hätte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das hätte ausgehen sollen, die wären doch völlig durchgedreht. Du weißt wenigstens, was für Mist passieren kann."

„Du meinst, ich bin genauso durchgeknallt wie du."

„Sieh' das als Kompliment, Sammy", sagte Dean. „Aber ich verliere langsam den Verstand. Es ist einfach nicht mehr lustig."

„Das war es nie", brummte Sam. „Du hast irgendwas an deiner Schulter, ist dir das klar? Ich kann sie nicht völlig durchstrecken."

„Das ist vor ein paar Wochen passiert, als ich mir die Schulter ausgerenkt habe. Und nun meckere nicht ständig über meinen Körper!"

„Ja, du hast Recht, immerhin ist meine Toleranzgrenze für Alkohol nun um einiges höher", grinste Sam, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt gegen das Schienbein einbrachte.

„Deine blauen Flecken, nicht meine!"

„Gib her", setzte sich Dean neben Sam und schnappte sich das Buch. „Jede Stunde, die ich deine Haare ertragen muss ist eine zu viel. Ich hoffe nur, Frederick hat nicht in Altenglisch geschrieben."

„Er hat im 19. Jahrhundert gelebt und nicht zu Shakepeares Zeiten", schnaubte Sam. „Und wir haben schon schlimmere Texte gelesen."

Als sie aufgewachsen waren, hatte John Winchester ihnen außerhalb der Schule nicht nur Unterricht in lokalen Legenden, Theologie und körperlichen Übungen wie Ausdauertraining, Schießen, Selbstverteidigung und Überlebenstraining gegeben, sondern einen besonderen Schwerpunkt auf das Erlernen von Sprachen gelegt – vor allem solchen, die längst nicht mehr gesprochen wurden. Sie beide konnten Latein lesen und übersetzen wie eine zweite Muttersprache und zudem halbwegs Altgriechisch und Hebräisch lesen. Früher hatte Bobby zudem jedwede Sprache, die irgendein lebendiges Wesen in der Menschheitsgeschichte auch einmal gesprochen hatte, diese nach einigen Tagen Recherche entziffern können. Doch diese Hilfe war ihnen nun versagt.

Glücklicherweise war das Buch wie Sam prophezeit hatte in einer zwar etwas krakeligen, aber lesbaren Schrift geschrieben.

„Hier steht, dass er seiner Verlobten – Josephine – einen Antrag machen wollte, und feststellen musste, dass es in Wirklichkeit eine Freundin der Familie war, die sich als Josephine ausgegeben hatte – wow, das ist echt abgefahren, stelle dir mal vor, du willst einen schönen Abend mit deiner Freundin verbringen und dann entpuppt sie sich als, keine Ahnung, ein Werwolf oder Dämon oder so was. Nichts für ungut, Sammy, aber die meisten Menschen wollen sich das Bett lieber mit einem Exemplar ihrer eigenen Spezies teilen."

Sam starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Frederick schreibt weiterhin, dass er daraufhin versucht hat, etwas über die Freundin herauszufinden – sie hatte Josephine in ihrer Hütte gefangen gehalten, während sie sich ihren Körper ausgeborgt hat, und ist dann verschwunden. Josephine hat nie mehr erfahren als dass sie in der Hütte eingesperrt war … Frederick hat ihr nichts von dem Täuschungsversuch nichts erzählt, war wohl auch besser so."

„Mmmh, nach dem zu urteilen, was Frederick entdeckt hat, scheint die Frau, Agatha, eine Hexe gewesen zu sein. Na toll, ein Hexenfluch also." Dean gab Sam das Buch ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

Sam blätterte die Seiten durch. „Offenbar hat der Fluch in dem Moment nicht mehr gewirkt, in dem Frederick gemerkt hat, dass sie nicht Josephine ist. Das Erkennen war Wahrheit kann also die Wirkung brechen."

„Die Wahrheit, Sam?", fuhr Dean auf. „Du meinst, dass ich nicht in meinem richtigen Körper bin? Oh, klar, nun, wo du das erwähnst, fällt mir das auch auf. Bisher dachte ich einfach nur, dass meine Schuhe über Nacht um zwei Nummern kleiner geworden sind und meine Haare um 15 Inches länger. Danke, dass du mich aufklärst."

„Dean -"

„Egal wie Frederick das gemacht hat, aber bei uns funktioniert es offensichtlich nicht. Ist es also ein anderer Fluch?"

„Ich denke eher, es ist eine Abwandlung des ersten", überlegte Sam. „Die Frage ist, wie? Ist Agatha wieder in der Stadt? Oder hat sie ein Objekt verflucht?"

„Wie lange können Hexen leben?"

„Lange. Aber irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie nach all der Zeit noch in der Stadt herumrennt und Rache übt … Fredricks Familie ist lange tot, ganz zu schweigen von Josephine, auf die sie offensichtlich eifersüchtig war."

„Vielleicht war sie so angepisst, dass sie nach ihrer Niederlage der Stadt ein kleines Geschenk hinterlassen hat in Form eines verfluchten Objekts. Das klingt ganz nach den Hexen, die ich kenne", sagte Dean.

„Und nun hat der Fluch jemanden erwischt, was vielleicht Fredericks Geist auf den Plan gerufen hat."

„Schön. Und was nun? Was bringt uns das?"

„Wir müssen den Fluch finden", meinte Sam und schaute sich eine Seite nach der anderen an. „Und das Objekt, das ihn weitergibt. Warte mal … hier hat Frederick anscheinend Agathas Vergangenheit ausgegraben. Sie kam offenbar ein paar Jahre vor dem Vorfall aus Britannien in die USA … aus einer Gegend in Wales. Hier, er hat sogar einen Spruch hingeschrieben!"

Aufgeregt schnappte sich Dean das Buch. „Das muss der Fluch sein! Wahrscheinlich hat er in ihrer Hütte Hinweise darauf gefunden. Verdammt, er muss ganz schön besessen gewesen sein."

„So sehr, dass ihn die Existenz des Übernatürlichen den Verstand und letztlich das Leben gekostet hat", erinnerte ihn Sam. „Nicht jeder geht damit so routiniert um wie wir."

„Wie du vielleicht, Freak. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren mehrmals den Verstand und das Leben verloren", empörte sich Dean, was ihm einen weiteren Rempler von Sam einbrachte.

„Was wir brauchen, ist jemand, der sich mit gälischen Flüchen auskennt", meinte er. „Schade, dass ..." Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Dean verstand ihn trotzdem.

„Bobby nicht mehr da ist", beendete er Sams Gedanken. „Hilft nichts, wir können es dafür mit Stephen versuchen."

Stephen war einer der Jäger, die weltweit als Kontakte für die Kollegen in den USA fungierten, nicht unähnlich wie Bobby früher. Er war Spezialist auf dem Gebiet der britischen Legenden und Hexerei und lebte in einer kleinen Stadt in Cornwall. Die Brüder hatten ihn schon früher zu Rate gezogen, unter anderem, um mehr über Crowley und Rowena herauszufinden.

„Also wieder warten", maulte Dean. Er war zwar hundemüde, wollte aber den Fall so schnell wie möglich lösen.

„Wieso?"

„Was wieso, willst du den armen Mann aus dem Bett klingeln? Es ist vier Uhr in der Nacht!"

„Was um elf in England ist", grinste Sam. „Die Freuden der Zeitverschiebung!"

Dean sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und tippte auf seinem Handy herum. „Hier!"

Er wählte, und bereits nach einigen Sekunden hellte sich sein – Sams – Gesicht auf.

„Hallo Stephen! Schön, von dir zu hören. Ja, Dean geht es gut … warte mal", Dean seufzte. „Wir beide stecken ganz schön in der Klemme. Du hörst Sams Stimme, aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich es, Dean. Wir – wir haben die Körper getauscht." Dean verstummte, während er Stephen zuhörte, der offenbar anerkennend fluchte.

„Ja, hat uns auch ganz schön umgehauen. Was willst du damit sagen, dass nur wir in solche Situationen kommen können? Ein Engel, der die Titanic entsinkt, kann jedem mal passieren, und hey, komm, vielleicht warst du noch nicht von Lucifer besessen, aber mit Sicherheit von einem schottischen Waldgeist oder so. Was soll das heißen, du hast noch nie Gott getroffen?" Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht mein Problem, dass dein Jägerleben langweilig ist, Kumpel." Er sah Sam viel sagend an, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Die Sache ist, uns hat vermutlich ein alter walisischer Fluch erwischt, und wir dachten uns, du könntest uns vielleicht helfen … super, ich schick' dir die Seiten rüber. Melde dich, wenn du was hast."

Er verstummte und hörte zu. „Ja, klar, solange werden wir einfach die positiven Seiten des Fluchs nutzen … ich wollte schon seit Jahren meinen persönlichen Rekord im Hochsprung brechen. Bis bald, Stephen."

Er legte auf.

"Lass und einen Sportplatz suchen, Sammy."

Sam zog seine Schuhe aus und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. „Gute Nacht, Dean."

„Träume schön von Clowns und Gnomen, Sammy."

**Kapitel X**

Ein schrilles Klingeln hallte durch das Motelzimmer.

„Sam, geh' mal an die Tür", gähnte Dean und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Sam langte schlaftrunken nach dem Handy, das surrend auf dem Nachtschrank lag.

„Ja? Oh, Stephen!" Er zog Dean die Bettdecke weg und zeigte auf das Handy.

„Ja, ich habe verstanden ... deswegen also, ok … wir müssen was?" Sam starrte ungläubig an die Decke. „Stephen, ich weiß nicht … ich hatte Klausuren in Astrophysik, die klangen einfacher … ja, ich habe Recht studiert, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr das Astrophysik ähneln kann … ja, mach's gut, Stephen." Er machte das Handy aus.

„Was gibt's? Hat er was gefunden?", fragte ihn Dean, der sich aufsetzte und ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass Stephen unseren Fluch gefunden hat und auch, wie man ihn brechen kann."

„Und die schlechte? Müssen wir jetzt Newtons drei Gesetze lernen?"

„Schön wär's. Dean, Stephen meint, der Fluch kann auf mehrere Arten gesprochen werden – einmal, indem man die Gestalt einer anderen Person annimmt und diese wieder umgekehrt werden kann, indem ein Dritter das wahre Ich desjenigen erkennt."

„Wie bei Frederick", nickte Dean.

„Genau. Er kann aber auch indirekt über ein Objekt übertragen werden. Dann kann er nur aufgelöst werden, wenn „die beiden Opfer sich gegenseitig wahrhaft verstehen", wie Stephen sagt.

„Sich was?", fragte Dean verblüfft. „Ich verstehe dich. Schön. Du sprichst Englisch, und dein Akzent ist auch zum Aushalten."

„Es ist nicht auf die Sprache bezogen, sondern auf das Verstehen der Seele."

„Ok, das ist mir zu esoterisch."

„Es bedeutet, dass sich die zwei Opfer gegenseitig erkennen müssen – sich respektieren, sich gegenseitig sehen -"

„Du meinst so wie in Avatar? ‚I see you' oder wie der Schwachsinn hieß?"

„Genau."

„Wir alle müssen also eine Massengruppentherapie abhalten? Alle, die der Fluch getroffen hat? Sam, es gibt Dinge, die habe ich nicht mal dir erzählt, und ich werde bestimmt nicht anfangen, die irgendwelchen Kleinstädtern zu beichten."

„So wie Stephen es erklärt hat, müssen nur zwei der Opfer sich aussprechen, und der Fluch wird von jedem gehoben, der ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt erwischt hat."

„Gut. Lass' uns nachher zu Mr. Henderson fahren -"

„Dean", seufzte Sam.

„Sam, nein! Ich geh' doch nicht mit dir zur Therapie!"

„Wer außer uns sollte den Fluch brechen? Wir kennen uns besser als die meisten Menschen, es gibt fast nichts, das wir noch voreinander zu verbergen hätten."

„Ach ja, und wieso sehe ich dann noch aus wie ein übergroßer Elch?"

„Ich habe gesagt, fast nichts."

„Schön. Aber eins sage ich dir, ich stehe das niemals nüchtern durch."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden an dem kleinen Tisch im Motelzimmer. Dean hatte eine Flasche Whisky vor sich, die er zu einem Viertel geleert hatte.

„Und wie läuft das jetzt?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, wir fragen uns gegenseitig einfach alles, was wir immer schon wissen wollten."

„Warum sind die Dinosaurier ausgestorben?"

„Dean."

Dean ließ sich zurücksinken und fingerte an seinem Glas herum.

„Warum bist du damals wirklich weggegangen?"

„Ehrlich? Jetzt noch?"

„Ich habe es nie verstanden, Ja, du wolltest raus und studieren. Und ja, du wolltest kein Jäger mehr sein. Aber weißt du, du hast uns zurückgelassen. Dad und mich. Hast du nie daran gedacht?"

„Jeden Tag. Mein erstes Semester über habe ich mehr Zeit damit verbracht mir vorzustellen, auf wie viele Arten ihr bei einer Wendigo- oder Geisterjagd sterben könntet als für meine Prüfungen zu lernen."

„Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal für dein B+."

„Trotzdem hatte sich für mich nichts geändert. Ich wollte damals kein Jäger mehr sein."

„Wie geht das?" Dean sah Sam direkt an. „Du weißt, was für Kreaturen da draußen sind. Glaubst du, ich würde nicht lieber mit Lisa und Ben zum Baseball gehen als Vampiren die Köpfte abzuschlagen? Aber das Wissen, das wir haben … das Bewusstsein, dass jeden Augenblick jemand versuchen kann, dich zu töten, das macht es unmöglich. Dieses Leben. Für uns existiert es nicht."

„Es war eine Illusion, Dean", rief Sam. „Ich dachte, ich könnte alles vergessen, aber es ging nicht. Wie du es sagst, irgendwann holt es einen ein. Das Irgendwann warst in dem Fall du."

„Dafür entschuldige ich mich jetzt nicht."

„Musst du auch nicht. Ich bin, wer ich bin, und das weiß ich mittlerweile. Ich hätte nie zu Ende studieren können. Dean … einmal hatten wir eine Halloweenparty, und einer meiner Kommilitonen hat sich als Vampir verkleidet … es war ein gutes Kostüm. Er kam in mein Zimmer, ich habe gerade für eine Klausur in Strafrecht gelernt, und alles, was ich sehe, sind diese Fangzähne … ich habe mein Messer genommen und wollte ihm den Kopf abschlagen. Zumindest für eine Sekunde lang. Da war es mir klar."

„Dass du überall Monster siehst."

„Nein. Dass ich überall ein Messer am Gürtel trage", meinte Sam ruhig. „Das war ein paar Stunden, bevor du wegen Dad gekommen bist."

„Ok. Du bist dran."

Sam dachte nach.

„Warum wolltest du immer wie Dad sein? Er war alles andere als ein Vorbild."

Dean knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Wen hatte ich denn, Sam? Keine Mutter, keine Freunde, keine Verwandte. Ich hatte ein anderes Motelzimmer alle paar Tage und einen kleinen Bruder, dem ich vormachen musste, dass unter seinem Bett nichts als Staub ist. Dad hat Menschen geholfen, ihnen das Leben gerettet. Ja, er war nicht perfekt. Ich weiß das. Wenn ich Kinder hätte, wäre er mein Vorbild, wie ich sie nicht großziehen würde. Aber er hat viel Gutes bewirkt. Und das wollte ich auch. Immer noch."

Sam nickte. „Aber das geht auch auf andere Arten. Nicht nur, indem man sich ständig in Gefahr bringt."

„Es ist das einzige, das ich kann", sagte Dean leise.

Sam schaute ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe keinen Schulabschluss, studieren kam also nie in Frage. Gut, ich kann Autos reparieren und pokern, aber wirklich gut bin ich nur in einem: Im Jagen. Was soll ich denn machen? Mechaniker werden?"

„Warum nicht? Was wäre so schlimm daran?"

„Jeder kann das, Sam. Ich mache also den Motor eines alten Fords klar und im Dorf nebenan stirbt jemand, weil ein Geist Casper spielt? Mal ehrlich, das kannst du doch selbst nicht glauben."

„Nein", lachte Sam leise. „Das bist nicht du." Er schaute aus dem Fenster. „Warum willst du keine Brille?"

„Nein, das fragst du mich nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Doch, weil es gefährlich ist. Du siehst nicht mehr richtig."

„Sam -"

„Es muss ja keine Brille sein, sondern Kontaktlinsen. Was also stört dich daran?"

Dean schwieg.

„So funktioniert das nicht. Du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen."

Dean schenkte sich mehr Whisky ein.

„Vielleicht will ich mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich … älter werde."

„Du wirst in ein paar Jahren 40. Akzeptiere es."

„Du bist der einzige auf der Welt, der mich aufheitern könnte, und was machst du? Mich deprimieren!"

„Sehe es als Erfolg an. Die meisten Jäger werden gar nicht so alt … denke an Jo."

„Und noch deprimierender ..."

„Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes dabei. Manche haben schon bevor sie 20 sind eine Brille. Oder graue Haare."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Gut, ich werde mal zum Optiker gehen. Nicht, dass ich demnächst nicht einem Vampir, sondern dir den Kopf abschlage."

„Das würde ich sehr schätzen."

Dean trank einen Schluck Whisky. „Wo wir dabei sind … was ist das mit deinen Haaren?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Warum, Sam?"

„Warum ich meine Haare lang trage?"

„Für einen Jäger ist das extrem unpraktisch."

Sam seufzte. „Da gibt's keinen Grund. Ich mag es einfach so."

„Keiner mag das."

„Genauso wie jeden Tag Burger und Pie essen."

„So funktioniert das nicht, Sammy", grinste Dean viel sagend.

„Was willst du denn, was ich sage? Dass ich nicht wie du oder Dad sein wollte? Nicht nur in dem, was ich mit meinem Leben mache, sondern auch vom Aussehen her? Ich bin Jäger, kein Soldat."

„Gib' doch einfach zu, dass du Dad damit ärgern wolltest. Mehr will ich gar nicht hören."

„Dad? Dean, er ist seit 11 Jahren tot!"

„Umso erstaunlicher."

Sam stöhnte. „Vielleicht hat es so angefangen, ja. Als ich jünger war, konnte ich ja kaum was gegen Dads Erziehung tun. Ich wollte nie so sein wie er … wie ihr. Ich wollte wohl auch nicht so aussehen wie ihr."

„Nicht so sein wie wir, na toll. Jetzt fühle ich mich aussätzig."

„Ich habe es doch gesagt, es war eine Illusion. Ich bin noch extremer als ihr. Ich bin ein Jäger und werde nie was anderes sein."

„Dann kannst du dir auch die Haare abschneiden!"

„Mehr als „es gefällt mir" fällt mir dazu nicht mehr ein."

„Schön." Sam nahm Deans Glas und einen großen Schluck des Whiskeys.

„Nein, wirklich. Wusstest du, dass ich den zweiten Teil von ‚Herr der Ringe' besser finde als die anderen?"

„Was?"

„Und ich weiß nicht mal, wieso. Manchmal ist es eben so. Akzeptiert."

„Aber die Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern ..."

„Pakt, Sam, du ziehst mich nie mit den Zwei Türmen auf und ich dich nicht mehr wegen deiner Haare."

„Das hältst du keine zwei Minuten durch."

„Länger als sonst. Nimm', was du kriegen kannst. Sag' mal, wärst du damals wirklich gestorben, nur um die Tore der Hölle zu schließen?"

„Nur? Das wäre ein großer Erfolg gewesen!"

Dean sah Sam lange an. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ein Menschenleben es wert wäre, für etwas Höheres geopfert zu werden, oder?"

„Was anderes heißt es, Jäger zu sein?"

„Verdammt noch mal Sam, du bist nicht Jesus! Du opferst dich nicht einfach mal für die Menschheit, so geht das nicht! Du hast Familie, mich. Jesus hatte das nicht."

Sam machte den Mund auf.

„Und sag jetzt nichts von seinem Vater oder seiner Tante, sonst kriegst du die Flasche an den Kopf!"

"Wir hätten so vielen Menschen das Leben retten können. Wenn die Hölle für immer verschlossen gewesen wäre, hätten wir etwas geschafft, das noch keinem Jäger gelungen ist. Wir sind sicherlich nicht Jesus, Dean, aber Jäger sind immer auch Märtyrer, selbst wenn wir nicht dabei drauf gehen. Wir geben jede Möglichkeit auf ein normales Leben auf dafür, dass wir anderen helfen."

"Sich selbst umbringen zählt aber nicht als helfen, sondern als durchgeknallt sei", meinte Dean. "Du hättest mich damals alleine gelassen, stimmt's?"

Sam antwortete nicht, und Dean drehte sich weg. "Verdammt, Sam."

"Du hättest zu Lisa zurückgehen können oder jemand anderen finden können."

"Du siehst es nicht, oder? Das geht nicht mehr. Es ging noch nie."

"Du warst das Jahr bei Lisa doch glücklich?"

"Nein, war ich nicht! Ich habe mich jeden Tag aus dem Bett gequält, ich habe zu viel getrunken, und es gab nicht einen Moment, in dem ich mir nicht gewünscht hätte, all das eintauschen zu können gegen die Aussicht, dich zurück zu bekommen. Irgendwann habe ich kapiert, dass ein Leben wie mit Lisa für mich, für uns, nie in Frage kommt. Nicht, weil wir die anderen in Gefahr bringen würden und unser Gewissen uns davon abhalten würde, ihnen jemanden wie uns zuzumuten. Zumindest nicht nur. Tatsache ist, dass wir selbst so geschädigt sind, dass wir ein normales Leben nicht aushalten würden. Wir opfern nicht eine funktionierende Beziehung den eventuellen Gefahren, die unser Job mit sich bringt. Wir würden nie eine funktionierende Beziehung aufrechterhalten können, weil wir _selbst_ ein Teil unseres Jobs sind. Unter Zivilisten wären wir Psychopathen."

Sam nickte. "Ich weiß. Deswegen habe ich damals auch Amelia verlassen. Sie hat was Besseres verdient als einen Ex-Junkie, der ein Jahr lang ohne Seele herumgelaufen ist und das andere Lucifer halluziniert hat. Jeder Psychotherapeut, der uns analysieren würde, müsste sich danach einweisen lassen."

"Daher solltest du verstehen, dass ich dich nicht verlieren kann. Wer sonst würde kapieren, wie hoffnungslos verrückt ich bin?"

Sam lächelte und wurde dann ernst.

"Dean …"

"Ja?"

"Bereust du es manchmal ... dass du mich als Bruder hast?"

Dean starrte Sam an. "Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?"

"Wenn Dad und Mum nur dich gehabt hätten ... ich meine, selbst, wenn sie dich dennoch als Jäger aufgezogen hätten ..." Sam holte tief Luft. "Du musstest immer für mich sorgen. Seit du vier Jahre alt warst. Ich war immer eine Last, und du konntest nie wie normale Kinder sein."

"Normal? Was bitte ist normal? Als ich fünf war, hat mir Dad die Unterschiede zwischen einem Wendigo und einem Werwolf beigebracht, mit sieben habe ich im Garten auf Flaschen geschossen, mit acht hatte ich eine eigene Waffe und mit zehn wusste ich, dass jeder meiner Mitschüler nicht derselben Spezies angehört wie ich. Du ... du bist der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mich nicht völlig alleine fühle."

„Aber ohne mich hättest du die Gelegenheit gehabt, mehr … du selbst sein zu können. Alles hat sich in deinem Leben immer nur um Dad oder mich gedreht."

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich es anders haben wöllte?"

„Weil es leichter für dich wäre."

„Leichter ist aber nicht alles. Ohne dich ..." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch viel Grund hätte, weiter zu machen."

„Genau das meine ich. Alles in deinem Leben dreht sich um mich … wir sind so … aufeinander fixiert, dass irgendein anderes Leben für uns alleine deswegen nicht in Frage kommt."

„Weil wir die einzigen sind, die wissen, was wir durchgemacht haben. Du siehst immer alles von der negativen Seite, aber das stimmt so nicht. Wenn wir uns nicht hätten, wäre alles noch schlimmer."

„Aber nur, weil wir es nicht anders kennen."

„Dann musst du das Gespräch mit Dad führen, nicht mit mir! Wir haben, was wir haben, und im Gegensatz zu scheinbar dir bin ich damit nicht unzufrieden. Wir haben einen coolen Job, sehen die Welt, können das Leben anderer positiv verändern, und wir sind nicht alleine."

Sam nickte, trank einen weiteren Schluck Whisky und bot die Flasche Dean an.

„Erst mal lieber nicht, deine Alkoholverträglichkeit ist wirklich mies."

„Mir fehlt eben die Übung."

„Ok." Dean dachte nach. „Wie siehst du die Arbeit als Jäger im Zusammenhang mit deinem Studium? Wir sind quasi Selbstjustizler, die außerhalb jeglicher Gesetze agieren. Was sagt der Herr Anwalt dazu?"

Sam sah Dean verblüfft an.

„Das hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt."

„Dafür bin ich ja da."

Sam lehnte sich zurück. „Ich denke, Teil der Idee, Recht zu studieren war, dass ich mit der Tatsache nicht wirklich leben konnte, dass wir Menschen einfach gejagt und getötet haben … ja, es waren Menschen, die sich in Monster verwandelten, aber dennoch. Ein geistesgestörter Mörder verliert in gewissem Sinn genauso die Kontrolle über sein Verhalten, seine Trieb wie ein Vampir, dem es nach Blut verlangt oder ein Werwolf, der in seinem verwandelten Zustand die Menschen tötet, die ihm Leid zugefügt haben. Aber wir dürfen ja auch nicht einfach menschliche Mörder töten, nur weil wir denken, sie gehören unter die Erde."

„Und was sollen wir dann machen? Einen Werwolf vor den Richter ziehen? 'Euer Ehren, wir haben hier jemanden, dem bei Vollmond Fell wächst und der Menschen die Herzen herausreißt' – Dir hat es im Irrenhaus wohl zu gut gefallen? Denn genau da schicken sie uns dann wieder hin."

„Vielleicht wäre genau das der richtige Weg."

„Schau' aber zu, dass du eine Einzelzelle kriegst."

„Ich meine, die Existenz übernatürlicher Wesen zu offenbaren."

„Wenn du im Fieberwahn bist, tue was dagegen, nicht, dass mich morgen eine Grippe erwartet."

„Ich meine es ernst. Was wir brauchen, ist eine institutionalisierte Art, mit solchen Wesen umzugehen und eine staatliche Macht, die sich um die Umsetzung kümmert."

„Eine Art Polizei für übernatürliche Wesen?"

„Genau! Dann müssten Jäger nicht mehr auf eigene Gefahr durch das Land reisen und im Untergrund arbeiten … dennoch würde dafür gesorgt werden, vermutlich wesentlich effektiver als jetzt, dass die Wesen keine Menschen töten und schnell eingefangen werden. Und einigen von ihnen könnte man vielleicht auch helfen, Dean. Nicht allen vielleicht, aber viele Wesen könnten, eventuell unter Aufsicht, ein relativ normales Leben führen."

„Wow. Du musst unsere Arbeit wirklich hassen."

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Das, was wir tun, ist wichtig und gut. Aber es könnte besser umgesetzt werden. Für alle Beteiligten."

Dean dachte nach. „Und wo wären wir in dem Szenario?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich bei der Polizei."

„Also wären wir nach wie vor Jäger, nur mit echten FBI-Ausweisen?"

„So in etwa."

„Ich weiß nicht … wir müssten dann wahrscheinlich eine meterlange Liste an Vorschriften einhalten."

„Die ihren Sinn hätten und willkürliche Gewalt verhindern sollen."

„Gewalt gegen Geister und Ghule? Sam, die verdienen es nicht anders."

„Aber wir können das nicht entscheiden. So funktioniert das nicht in einer demokratischen Gesellschaft. Ohne Regeln würde es nur Chaos geben, so wie jetzt in unserem Leben."

„Und das wolltest du umsetzen?"

Sam trank einen weiteren Schluck Whisky. Die Flasche war nun beinahe leer.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte keinen klaren Plan, nur, erst einmal das Rechtssystem kennen zu lernen."

„Das hat sich nun erledigt."

„Offensichtlich. Aber eines Tages, wer weiß, vielleicht studiere ich weiter oder versuche anderweitig, ein Konzept anzustoßen, wie der Staat mit übernatürlichen Wesen umgehen kann."

„Das wird nie klappen. Jeder, der sich das anhört, würde dich sofort für unzurechnungsfähig erklären."

„Natürlich muss das gut vorbereitet werden, und es müssten alle Jäger und ein paar Wesen mitmachen – vegetarische Vampire, ungefährliche Shifter, Geister, die sich halbwegs unter Kontrolle haben … wir wissen, dass es so was gibt. Vielleicht könnte man sogar eine weltweite Aktion organisieren."

„Du hast das ja gut durchdacht."

„Ich hatte damals mit Dad und dir eine Menge Zeit … für so was wie Hobbys oder Freunde hatten wir ja keine Gelegenheit, da wir alle paar Wochen umgezogen sind."

„Das würde eine Menge Aufwand bedeuten und jahrelange Vorarbeit."

„Deswegen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Wir hatten andere Sachen zu tun."

Dean wischte sich über die Augen. „Na ja, der Plan klingt ganz gut, wenn er denn funktionieren würde. Irgendwie habe ich bei unserem Glück nur das Gefühl, dass er gewaltig in die Hose gehen würde."

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber für die Zukunft wäre es eine Möglichkeit."

„Gut. Du bist dran."

Sam dachte nach. „Hast du es nie bereut, keine Familie haben zu können? Du hast bereits gesagt, dass du es kaum für möglich hältst, eine funktionierende Beziehung führen zu können aufgrund unseres Jobs. Denkst du, dass es das wert ist?"

Dean schaute Sam lange an, bevor er antwortete.

„Klar, ich hätte gerne jemanden wie Lisa und ein paar Kinder … einfach ein normales Leben, Menschen, mit denen ich jeden Tag verbringen kann. Macht es mich verrückt zu wissen, dass mir das verwehrt bleibt, uns verwehrt bleibt? Ja. Manchmal so sehr, dass ich am liebsten früh gar nicht aufstehen will oder die nächste Wand einschlagen. Aber dann gibt es auch Momente, in denen ich es verstehe."

„Was verstehe?"

„Dass wir durchaus eine Familie haben. Wir haben uns. Wir hatten Bobby – ja, er ist tot, aber auch er gehörte dazu. Ich will damit sagen, Familie ist nicht immer nur heiraten oder Blutsverwandtschaft, es kann so viel mehr sein. Es gibt diese Menschen, mit denen wir unser Leben verbringen können und dennoch Jäger sein können, weil sie verstehen. Bobby, Charlie, Jo, Ellen …

„Die alle tot sind."

„Cas aber nicht. Er ist jetzt Teil unserer Familie, und näher werden wir da wohl nicht mehr rankommen. Ich meine nur, man braucht nicht unbedingt Grillabende mit den Nachbarn und Kuchenbasare in der Schule, um zu wissen, was eine Familie ist, um zu einer zu gehören."

„Du hast aber nicht vor, Cas demnächst einen Antrag zu machen?", grinste Sam.

„Wenn es die Steuerlast verringert ..."

„Dazu müssten wir erst mal welche zahlen."

„Außerdem … es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber irgendwie denke ich, zumindest ein wenig, dass jeder Mensch, dem wir das Leben retten oder zumindest irgendwie helfen können … dass er auch dazugehört."

„Zu was?"

„Zur Familie. Ach, du weißt schon. Ich will damit sagen, wir haben vielleicht selbst keine eigene, aber wir haben schon einem ganzen Haufen anderer ermöglicht, überhaupt leben, weitermachen zu können. Und damit komme ich mir ihnen auf eine gewisse Art verbunden vor."

„Du willst also sagen, das, was du dir unter deiner Familie vorstellst, sind wahllos über die Welt und das Land verteilte Leute, die uns in ihrem Leben mal für ein paar Stunden als durchgeknallte Fake-FBI-Agenten kennen gelernt haben? Wow, zumindest hast du damit offiziell die größte Familie der Welt."

„Wir, Sammy. Wir beide."

„Ja, wir sind beide am ..."

„Nein, eben nicht. Wir gehören etwas Größerem an, oder zumindest rede ich mir das ein, um weitermachen zu können."

„Weitermachen? Wie lange denn?"

„Bis zum Ende."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Bis wir beide tot sind? Dann holt uns irgendein Engel zurück. Bis wir zu alt sind? Tolle Aussicht."

Dean nickte in Richtung Fenster.

„Da draußen Sam, sind eine Menge Monster. Viele, mit denen wir fertig werden, einige, mit denen vielleicht nicht. Es gibt eine unendliche Anzahl an Straßen, und denen werden wir dorthin folgen, wo immer man uns braucht."

Sam verschränkte die Arme. „Wir schauen also nicht auf das nächste Jahr. Nur auf den nächsten Tag. Klingt gut genug für mich."

„Ich schaue jetzt erst mal zu, dass ich meinen Körper wieder kriege", erklärte Dean und leerte die Flasche.

„Wenn ich nachher Kopfschmerzen habe, wirst du das büßen."

„Sei nicht so eine Pussy, du wirst ja wohl ein bisschen Whisky vertragen. Denkst du, es hat funktioniert?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du noch Fragen?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, das mir noch einfallen würde. Du?"

„Nein … ich denke, ich werde ohnehin nie verstehen, was in deinem Schädel vor sich geht", gähnte Dean. „Aber das macht nichts. Alles, was ich wissen muss ist, dass du bei mir bist. Ich meine das jetzt weniger geografisch gesehen, sondern was unsere Entscheidungen angeht."

„Schon verstanden", meinte Sam. „Ich denke, das kann ich erwidern."

In dem Moment, in dem er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Bauch und krümmte sich.

„Sam?", rief Dean erschrocken, wurde aber selbst von einem Krampf erfasst und ging zu Boden.

Sams Blick begann zu verschwimmen, ihm wurde schwindlig und schlecht auf einmal, und alle seine Muskeln spannten, als würde er Hochleistungssport betreiben.

Als er glaubte, es keine Sekunde mehr aushalten zu können, ließ der Schmerz langsam nach. Auf Knien hockend holte er ein paar Mal tief Luft, bevor er wieder die Augen öffnete.

Das erste, was er sah, waren braune Haare, die ihm über die Augen hingen. Die Erleichterung war stärker, als er erwartet hatte, was ihm klar machte, dass er unbewusst doch Sorge gehabt hatte, dass sie den Fluch nicht brechen konnten. Er wischte sich die Haare aus den Augen und blickte zu seinem Bruder, der, ebenfalls noch auf Knien, erstaunt zu ihm aufschaute.

Mit seinem eigenen Gesicht.

„Verdammt, das waren vielleicht ein paar Tage", seufzte Dean und stand auf. „Wir müssen unbedingt eine Seite zu Dads Tagebuch hinzufügen."

Sam ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken. Am liebsten wäre er zurück zum Bunker gefahren und hätte erst einmal einen ganzen Tag schlafen.

Aber ihre Arbeit hier war noch nicht getan.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, ob die anderen Opfer auch wieder ihren eigenen Körper zurück haben. Und verhindern, dass der Fluch andere treffen kann."

„Schon klar", seufzte Sam und erhob sich.

Es war mittlerweile Mittag, als die beiden vor dem Haus von Mr. Henderson vorfuhren und klingelten.

Dean sprang einen halben Schritt zurück, als ihnen ein junger Mann aufmachte, den sie von den Bildern in Mr. Hendersons Wohnzimmer her kannten.

„Es ist vorbei!", rief er und sprang auf Dean zu, der sich gerade noch vor einer Umarmung retten konnte.

„Ich bin heute früh aufgewacht und alles war wieder normal … es scheint, als können Sie Ihren Fall einstellen."

Dean war weit zu müde – und auch noch ein wenig angetrunken -, um zu erklären, dass sie beide es gewesen waren, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass der Fluch gebrochen war. Oder gar, wie und warum das alles geschehen war.

„Wunderbar", brachte er hervor und rettete sich schnell hinter Sam. „Wir werden dann hier nicht mehr gebraucht?"

„Nein. Ich habe heute Vormittag alle anderen Leute angerufen, denen … das auch passiert war, und alle sind zurück in ihrem alten Körper."

Sam atmete auf. Das ersparte ihnen einiges an Zeit.

„Machen Sie es gut", rief er Mr. Henderson zu und zusammen mit Dean stieg er wieder in den Impala ein.

„Was nun? Diese Agatha war also eifersüchtig auf die Prinzessinnentochter, gab sich als sie aus, wurde erwischt und hinterließ der Stadt ein Abschiedsgeschenk … warum ist der Fluch erst jetzt aktiv geworden?"

„Das verfluchte Objekt muss bisher versteckt oder einfach nicht benutzt worden sein und erst im Zuge des Hausverkaufs wieder aufgetaucht sein."

„Das kann alles sein! Irgendein Gegenstand aus dem Haus, ein Tisch, ein Buch … sollen wir das ganze Haus abfackeln?"

„Der Gegenstand ist nicht mehr im Haus, denn weder Mr. Henderson noch die anderen Opfer sind in letzter Zeit dort gewesen."

„Haben wir denn irgendeine Idee, wo wir weitermachen können?"

„Na ja, Steven meinte, der Fluch wird nur wirksam, wenn beide Opfer gleichzeitig das Objekt berühren … es muss irgendetwas sein, das üblicherweise von mehr als einer Person angefasst wird."

„Das kann alles sein!"

„Wir müssen zurück zu Katys Tante, sie wird vielleicht wissen, welche Besitztümer aus dem Haus an die Stadt gegeben worden sind."

„Gute Idee, ich rufe Katy an."

Dean nahm sein Handy und wählte. „Sie und ich sollten unbedingt das Picknick nachholen ..."

„Nur zu, die Rückbank ist noch voll", gähnte Sam.

Dean drehte sich um und sah die Einkaufstüten auf der Rückbank. „Praktisch."

„Hallo Katy!", rief er in das Handy, nachdem sie endlich abgenommen hatte. „Ja, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber wir sind wieder wir selbst. Wie wir das geschafft haben? Nicht ohne einige unangenehme Stunden, glaube mir … aber der Fluch ist gebrochen, Trotzdem glauben wir, dass der Gegenstand auf dem er liegt immer noch zugänglich ist, das heißt, es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass andere nach wie vor getroffen sein könnten. Wir müssten mal mit deiner Tante sprechen, ob die Stadt in den letzten Wochen Sachen aus dem Manor erhalten hat und wenn ja, wo die sind … in der Bibliothek? Dann bis gleich."

Dean legte auf. „Katy und ihre Tante sind in der Bibliothek, wir können also gleich hinfahren."

„So schwer kann es eigentlich nicht sein, den Gegenstand zu finden, wir beide müssen ihn ja auch berührt haben", überlegte Sam.

„Ja, aber wir beide sind IMMER zusammen", gab Dean zu bedenken.

Er parkte den Impala gegenüber der Bibliothek, und sie beide gingen auf das Gebäude zu. Die schwere Tür war noch geschlossen. Dean packte sie am Türknauf und zog ergebnislos.

„Hilf' mir mal", forderte er Sam auf, welcher automatisch den Arm ausstreckte – und dann wie vom Blitz getroffen zurückschreckte.

„Der Geist von wem ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Dean, was ist, wenn die Tür der verfluchte Gegenstand ist?", fragte Sam langsam.

„Wie das denn?"

„Wir haben ihn zusammen angefasst."

„Und Mr. Henderson?"

„Würde der uns sagen, dass er schnell bei der Bibliothek vorbeigegangen ist, um ein paar Bücher zurückzubringen? Vielleicht hat er seinen Nachbarn ja hier getroffen."

„Mmh." Dean zog mit Gewalt an der Tür, sodass sie sich einen Spalt öffnete und die beiden sich in das Gebäude zwängen konnten.

Katy stand bereits am Tresen, hinter dem ihre Tante wieder mit dem Einsortieren der Bücher beschäftigt war. Sie kam grinsend auf Dean zu.

„Und du bist es selbst?", fragte sie halblaut.

„Wortwörtlich in Fleisch und Blut", gab er zurück.

„Und woher weiß ich das?"

„Das kriegst du schon heraus."

„Könnt' ihr mal aufhören zu flirten? Wir haben einen Fluch zu brechen", unterbrach sie Sam.

„Siehst du, nur mein Bruder könnte so kleinlich sein."

„Du hast mich überzeugt", lachte Katy. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und fragte ihre Tante:

„Fällt Ihnen ein Gegenstand ein, den das Manor der Stadt vermacht hat und der eventuell erst kürzlich eingetroffen ist?", fragte er.

Sie schaute ihn an, als hätte er die sinnentfreiteste Frage aller Zeiten gestellt.

„Ein paar Möbelstücke wurden dem Museum vermacht, aber das ist in der Nachbarstadt", meinte sie. „Das Rathaus hat ein altes Schreibpult erhalten, aber es ist och nicht der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht worden … oh, und der Türknauf dieser Tür ist auch aus dem Manor, wo er viele Jahre in einer Abstellkammer gelegen hatte." Sie wies nach vorne.

Sam und Dean wechselten einige kurze Blicke.

„_Siehst du? Aber du glaubst mir ja nie."_

„_Du bist ja auch ein Freak!_

„_Aber ich hatte Recht."_

„_Weil diese Stadt genauso durchgeknallt ist wie du."_

„_Sei dankbar, dass du nicht wieder als ich aufgewacht bist."_

„_Sei du dankbar, dieses Mal hätte ich deine Haare definitiv abgeschnitten."_

„_Was soll's, der Fluch hätte bei uns wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr gewirkt, da wir ihn bereits gebrochen haben."_

„_Warum regst du dich dann auf?"_

„_Ich rege mich gar nicht auf!"_

Katy schaute die beiden verwirrt an.

„Wir müssen irgendwie diesen Türknauf da abkriegen", flüsterte Dean. „Und zwar ohne dabei verhaftet zu werden!"

„Was? Aber das ist Vandalismus!"

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Wenn wir nichts tun, wird bald wieder jemand von dem Fluch getroffen", mahnte Sam.

Katy seufzte. „Also heute Nacht."

Dean schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Und wir bekommen noch nicht einmal einen Nachtzuschlag."

Ein paar Stunden später standen die drei vor der Bibliothek. Es war dunkel, kein Mensch war zu sehen, und zum Glück schirmten sie ein paar Büsche und Bäume von der Straße ab, auf der ab und zu noch ein Auto vorbeigefahren kam.

Dean und Sam hatten möglichst dunkle Kleidung an und sich eine Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, falls sie doch jemand sehen sollte. Katy stand unschlüssig neben den beiden.

„Halte du bitte Ausschau", bat sie Dean, „und warne uns, wenn jemand kommt."

Katy ging zurück zur Straße, und Dean nahm die elektrische Säge in die Hand, die er aus dem Kofferraum des Impala mitgenommen hatte.

„Halte dir am besten die Ohren zu", warnte er Sam und begann, das Türschloss herauszusägen.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, aber Sam hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit sämtliche Nachbarn aufgeweckt hatten. Er schnappte sich den Knauf, der umgeben von Holzsplittern auf dem Boden lag, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass Dean ihn nicht auch berührte.

Katy kam atemlos angelaufen.

„Beeilt euch, es sind ein paar Leute hierher unterwegs, sie haben die Säge gehört."

„Es gibt wohl niemanden, der sie nicht gehört hat", brummte Dean und packte Sam an der Jacke. „Wir gehen durch die Hintertür."

Die drei rannten um die Bibliothek herum und kletterten über den kleinen Zaun, der sie von der nächsten Straße trennte. Zum Glück war hier alles leer.

Den Impala hatten sie vorausschauend ein paar Straßen weiter geparkt und saßen kurze Zeit später wieder im Auto.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Knauf?", fragte Katy.

„Verbrennen", sagte Dean. „Und ich weiß auch schon, wo."

Eine Viertelstunde später parkten sie wieder vor Buckner Manor.

„Hier muss es doch einen Friedhof geben", wandte sich Dean an Katy.

„Ja, ein Stück hinter dem Haus", meinte sie. „Wieso?" Als Dean ihr antwortete, riss sie die Augen auf. „Ihr wollt _was_ machen? Ihr könnt doch kein Grab schänden!"

„Tun' wir auch nicht, wir helfen Frederick und allen potentiellen Opfern des Fluchs", konterte Dean und rannte schon um das Haus herum. „Beeilen wir uns, bevor irgendein Genie die Verbindung vom Türknauf zu Frederick und dem Haus zieht."

Sie gingen mit schnellen Schritten zu dem kleinen Friedhof, der hinter einem Wäldchen im weitläufigen Park des Herrenhauses lag, fanden nach ein paar Minuten das Grab von Frederick und begannen zu graben, unter den wenig begeisterten Blicken von Katy.

Endlich hatten sie das Skelett freigelegt und warfen den Türknauf auf die Gebeine.

„Er wird wohl nicht verbrennen", meinte Sam.

„Nein, aber vielleicht wird durch das Feuer trotzdem der Fluch zerstört … und wenn wir zwei Meter Erde darüber werfen, wird ihn hoffentlich auch nie wieder jemand ausbuddeln."

Sie schauten beide gleichzeitig zu Katy.

„Wenn ihr glaubt, ich würde irgendwann herumerzählen, wo der Knauf sich befindet und dass ich dabei zugesehen habe, wie ihr eine Leiche ausgegraben habt …", begann sie.

„Gut, dann sollte der Fluch keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können."

Sie setzten die Knochen in Brand und warteten ein paar Minuten, dann schaufelten sie das Grab wieder zu.

„Ihr habt beunruhigend viel Übung dabei", kommentierte Katy.

„Für Jäger ist das Routine", erklärte Dean.

„Und ihr seid noch nie erwischt worden?"

„Ständig. In der Datenbank der Polizei und des FBI haben wir einen eigenen Server."

„Das muss anstrengend sein, quasi immer auf der Flucht sein zu müssen … was ist, wenn ihr mal dem echten FBI begegnet?"

„Dann hauen wir so schnell es geht ab. Im Normalfall interessiert sich das FBI aber nicht für unsere Fälle."

Sie gingen zurück zum Impala.

„Wir setzen dich am Rand der Stadt ab", sagte Dean und startete den Motor. „Wir sollten uns dort nicht mehr blicken lassen. Wichtige Jäger-Regel: Wenn der Job erledigt ist, verlasse die Stadt für immer."

„Sie werden definitiv nach euch suchen", überlegte Katy. „Thea weiß ja, dass ihr euch nach dem Knauf erkundigt habt. Ihr habt die Tür zerstört, das ist definitiv eine Straftat. Sie wird die Polizei auf eure Spur bringen."

„Wissen wir. Wir fahren zurück zu unserer Unterkunft, dort sind wir sicher."

„Auch vor der Polizei?"

„Der Polizei, dem FBI, Dämonen, Engeln, damit auch Lucifer, und selbst Gott müsste sich erst mal anmelden, bevor wir ihn reinlassen."

Katy überlegte, ob sie weiter fragen sollte, ließ es aber bleiben.

„Das heißt natürlich", meinte Dean nun traurig, „dass wir uns verabschieden müssen."

„Ja, ich glaube, das ist besser", sagte Katy leise. „Was immer ihr tut, ich will da nicht weiter mit hineingezogen werden."

„Glaube mir, das ist auch besser so. Es reicht, wenn Sams und mein Leben versaut ist."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so leben müsst … aber das muss ich euch wohl nicht sagen."

„Für uns ist es längst zu spät, aber du solltest am besten alles ganz schnell vergessen, was passiert ist."

„Geht klar." Katy stieg eine halbe Meile vor den ersten Häusern aus dem Impala aus. „Von hier aus kann ich laufen, kein Problem."

Sie winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, weitere Abschiedsworte waren weder nötig noch sinnvoll – sie würden sich nie wiedersehen, und daher wollte keiner ein Drama daraus machen.

„Dann lass' uns nach Hause fahren", sagte Dean und wendete das Auto mit dem Ziel, möglichst schnell möglichst viel Abstand zu Greenwood zu bekommen.

„Schade, dass das mit dir und Katy nicht mehr geworden ist, sie ist nett."

„Ja, aber was soll denn schon werden? Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, für uns kann eine Beziehung kaum langfristig funktionieren. Und ich will ihr nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen, eine andere aufzubauen, die tatsächlich eine Zukunft hat."

„So viel Altruismus kenne ich gar nicht von dir."

„Ist wahrscheinlich eine Nebenwirkung der vielen Geister- und Dämonenbesessenheit."

Der Rückweg zum Bunker kam ihnen wesentlich kürzer vor als der Hinweg, vielleicht, weil sie beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen und sich das Geschehen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließen.

„Das also ist unser Leben, mmh?", fragte Sam, als sie den Impala in die Garage des Bunkers lenkten.

„Jep. Und besser wird es nicht mehr", sagte Dean. „Hilf' mir mal mit den Beuteln."

Sie beide trugen Sams Einkäufe in die Küche des Bunkers, wo Cas bereits saß und hilflos auf Deans Laptop herumtippte.

„Dein Computer ist kaputt."

„Nein, er ist nur mit einem Passwort gesperrt", grinste Dean.

„Warum?"

„Weil es nervt, wenn du die ganze Nacht über Netflix schaust und dabei lauthals alle Serien kommentierst. Einige Bewohner dieses Bunkers sind noch menschlich und haben menschliche Bedürfnisse, wie Schlafen."

„Oh. Dann bin ich in Zukunft still", versprach Cas und sah Dean bittend an. Der seufzte und entsperrte den Laptop.

„Wie lief der Fall?"

„Ach, super. Sam und ich haben zwei Tage damit verbracht, Urlaub im Körper des jeweils anderen zu machen."

„Wie schön", sagte Cas beiläufig, was ihm ungläubige Blicke der Brüder einbrachte.

„Was? Ab und zu ein neuer Körper sorgt für gewisse Abwechslung."

„Man sollte nie mit Engeln über Fälle sprechen", schnaubte Dean und holte sich ein Bier.

„Sam hat Picknick besorgt. Willst du auch mit essen?"

Engel mussten natürlich nicht essen, aber Cas beteiligte sich ab und zu an ihren Mahlzeiten, einfach aus Spaß.

„Ja."

Dean und Sam verteilten die Lebensmittel und Getränke auf dem Tisch.

„Das ist das seltsamste Frühstück, das ich je hatte", sagte Dean.

„Wein und Bier am frühen Morgen sollte doch genau nach deinem Geschmack sein", gähnte Sam, der selbst ein Glas Wein vor sich hatte.

„Wenigstens vertrage ich wieder was." Auf Cas' fragenden Blick hin grinste Dean. „Sam kannst du nach einer halben Flasche Whisky vergessen."

„Jeden anderen normalen Menschen auch", verteidigte sich Sam.

„Er ist einfach in so vielen Beziehungen ein Mädel, dass ich manchmal gerne seine Geburtsurkunde sehen würde."

„Sam ist ein Mann", half Cas weiter. „Engel können so etwas erkennen."

„Danke, Cas", feixte Dean. „Was würden wir ohne dich machen."

Cas schien darüber ernsthaft nachzudenken.

„Öfter sterben, denke ich. Öfter Autofahren müssen. Ihr könntet nicht zeitreisen."

„Danke für die Zusammenfassung. Aber eins hast du vergessen."

„Was denn?" Cas schaute Dean neugierig an.

„Ohne dich wären wir alleine."

„Oh. Danke, denke ich."

„Auf die schrägste Familie der Welt", erklärte Dean und hob seine Flasche.

„Und auf die größte", ergänzte Sam. „Erkläre ich dir später", erwiderte er Cas' erstaunte Miene.

Sie beide hoben ihre Gläser und stießen mit Dean an.

„Auf die – äh, wie nennen wir sie –"

„Supernatural-Family."

„Genau."

The End

66


End file.
